recuperando su amor
by Arlette Masen Cullen
Summary: bella es engañada por Edward así que junto a su amigo jeke trata de olvidarlo pero no sera tan fácil ya que tres pequeños siempre le recordaran a su único amor
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado un mes desde que regrese con Edward de la luna de miel en la isla Esme, cuando llegamos encontramos la sorpresa de que Tanya había decidido quedarse de visita después de la boda ya que su clan regreso a Denali, ella convivía mocho tiempo con Edward recordando cosas del pasado yo me sentí un poco celosa ya que me sentía excluida aunque sabía que estaba exagerando un poco.

Un día Salí de compras con Alice y cuando regrese esperaba ver a mi marido en la sala o tocando su piano pero como no lo encontré fui directo a la habitación no creí lo que estaba viendo, Tanya estaba encima de Edward quien no traía camisa ellos ni cuenta se dieron de que los estaba observando hasta que tuve fuerza para hablar

-Edward me puedes explicar qué carajo sucede

Pero el no contestaba así que Tanya respondió por el

-que quieres que Eddie te explique que solo fuiste un juego para él, que solo eres una insignificante humana que no le importa ni a él ni a nadie de esta familia

En ese instante la furia comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo tenía ganas de golpearla aunque sabía que eso jamás pasaría ya que ella era una vampira y me esquivaría fácilmente así que lo único que pude hacer fue gritarle

-cállate no eres más que una maldita zorra que se mete con mi marido

Edward se puso enfrente de mí y me dijo

-no permitiré que le hables así a Tanya porque lo que ella dijo es verdad solo fuiste un capricho y nada mas pero sabes que ya me aburriste

Me quede helada cuando dijo eso no podía creer que después de todas las veces que me juro que me amaba me diga esto después de todo lo que pasamos lo de James, Victoria ,los Vulturis me diga esto, después que me juro amor eterno frente a un altar

-eso no es verdad tu me amas eso no es verdad

-no nunca te ame solo fuiste un juego y nada mas

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con toda la familia reunida y les digo

-ustedes lo sabían, solo era un juego para todos ustedes solo rea la humana que les servía de entretenimiento verdad los odio no los quiero volver a ver

Me quito mi anillo de compromiso y la sortija de boda y la dejo en una mesa que estaba en la sala

Salgo directo al bosque no sabía que hacer como le diría a Charlie todo esto mi matrimonio solo duro poco mas de un mes no sabía que hacer así que camine a la reserva el único lugar al que en el que encontraría a una persona que me ayudaría Jacob


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Llegue a la reserva y cuando encontré a Jacob le conté todo lo que había pasado se puso muy furioso y quería ir y golpear a Edward pero le dije que no valía la panea.

-por favor Jake cálmate

-como quieres que me calme solamente te utilizo y mira que yo te lo advertí

-ya lo sé yo solo vine aquí porque no sabía a dónde mas ir no sé cómo se lo diré a Charlie de seguro lo querrá asesinar

-y yo lo ayudaría con gusto pero has pensado en que es lo que vas a hacer

-no lo se solo necesito pensar en algo que no sea en el

-esta bien si quieres podemos dar un paseo en la playa

-ok

Estuvimos caminando mucho tiempo en la playa hasta que llego la hora de irnos ya que estaba obscureciendo Jake me dijo que me podía quedar en su casa a dormir la verdad estaba muy cansada y de inmediato me dormí pero luego de unas horas comencé a tener unas pesadillas .

En la mañana desayune con Jake y después Salí para ir a la casa de Charlie no sabia como se tomaría todo esto solo esperaba que no le quisiera hacer nada a los Cullen

-hola bella como estas que bueno tenerte aquí

_amm hola papa este.. Necesito hablar contigo

-claro dime de que se trata

Comencé a decirle todo lo que había pasado y se puso muy furioso pero después de hacerlo que me jurara qur no haría nada en contra de ellos

-Esta bien bells no hare nada pero quieres decirme que pasara ahora

-ps tal vez en unos días mande a un abogado para pedirme el divorció

-y después que harás con tu vida, iras a la universidad de Alaska

-no papa ire a la universidad de Boston.

Los días pasaron y me entere que Edward y su familia se habían mudado a otro lado jamás envió a un abogado o me hablo para arreglar las cosas de nuestro matrimonio.

Finalmente llego el momento de ir a Boston Charlie y Jake me acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto antes de subirme al avión me prometí que nunca en la vida volvería a pensar en el y jamás en la vida me volvería a enamorar de nadie.

Cuando llegue a la universidad de Boston me dirigí a mi habitación cuando llege mi compañera ya se encontraba allí

-hola mi nombre es Leslie

-hola soy bella

-muy y dime bella que estudiaras

-literatura y tu

-yo estudio derecho

-sabes presiento que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas

Estuvimos arreglando nuestras cosas y conversando me dijo que era de chicago y que tenia dos hermanos pequeños su padre trabajaba en un banco y su madre era ama de casa .

Había pasado un mes desde que estaba en la universidad la verdad no tenía muchos amigos ya que solo me la pasaba estudiando aunque mas de un chico intento salir con migo aunque yo siempre les decía que tenia otros planes

pero lo bueno es que este fin de semana Jake venía a visitarme y tenía muchas ganas de verlo y también saber como estaba Charlie cuando estaba saliendo lo pude ver sentado en una banca iba a ir para saludarlo cuando de pronto me comenzó a dar un mareo y después no supe que paso ya que vi todo negro


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté en una habitación me sentía un poco mareada y me di cuenta que a mi lado estaba Jacob

-que…me paso

-no lo sé estabas bien y de pronto te desmayaste y te traje al hospital

De pronto por la puerta apareció un doctor con unos papeles en las manos

-muy buenas tardes soy el doctor John Parker

-doctor me podría decir que es lo que tengo

-bueno cuando ingresaste al hospital te realizamos unas pruebas y descubrimos que tienes aproximadamente 2 meses de embarazo, cuando el doctor dijo eso yo me quede helada no podía creerlo porque este pequeño que estaba dentro de mí era un pedacito de Edward

-doctor está usted seguro

-claro que si estas pruebas son 99% efectivas

El doctor John me estuvo preguntando ciertas cosas acerca de cómo me sentía si había sentido algún síntoma después de eso Salí del hospital junto con Jake la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a encerrarme a la habitación de la universidad así que fuimos a dar un paseo a un parque cercano sabía que Jake tenía muchas preguntas que hacer cuando nos sentamos un una banca comenzó a habar

-y ya sabes que es lo que harás ahora

-la verdad es que yo si quiero tener a mi bebe

-eso no es un bebe por dios es un monstruo su padre es una maldita sanguijuela no sabemos cómo va a nacer esa cosa

-escúchame muy bien Jacob no vuelvas a decir eso Pensaba que tú eras mi amigo pero si solo me vas a decir esas cosas es mejor que te vayas porque ni tu ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión yo tendré a mi bebe y yo sola podre hacerme cargo de el

Estaba muy enojada como Jake como podía decir que mi hijo era un monstruo yo jamás creí que Edward fuera un monstruo por lo tanto mi hijo tampoco lo era él era un grandioso regalo que me había dado la vida camine hasta que escuche a Jake gritarme y llego hasta mí y me tomo del brazo

-bella perdóname no quise decir eso es que esto me tomo de sorpresa pero creo que tienes razón y si tu quieres tener a tu bebe yo te apoyare es más me voy a venir a vivir aquí puedo abrir un taller y podemos rentar o comprar un departamento

-lo estás diciendo enserio

-claro que si

-Gracias Jake esto es muy importante para mí

Después de eso dimos un paseo por la ciudad y Jake regreso ese mismo día a Forks porque tendría que ir a hablar con Billy y yo regrese a la universidad y cuando llegue estaba Leslie muy preocupada

-bella qué bueno que llegaste como estas? Que te paso? Te sientes bien? Porque llegas hasta ahorita?

-calma Les estoy bien es solo que ammm.. No sé cómo decirte esto

-que tienes algo grave estas bien

-si es solo que estoy embarazada

-ahhhhhhhhh no lo puedo creer

-oye me vas a dejar sorda

-lo siento es que no lo puedo creer muchas felicidades y cuantos mese tienes

-tengo aproximadamente 2 meses

-y quien es el padre

-sabes eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar por el momento pero solo te puedo decir que mi hijo no tiene padre

-lo siento no te quise hacer sentir mal hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar

-si sabes quiero comprar un departamento para poder vivir ahí

-si claro mañana podemos ir a buscar uno y vas a vivir sola

-no viviré con Jake el se va a mudar aquí para ayudarme con el embarazo

_muy bien entonces hay que descansar porque mañana comenzaremos con la búsqueda del departamento

-está bien

Esa noche me dormí y tuve unos sueños en el que yo estaba cargando un hermoso bebe de ojos esmeralda y cabello color bronce

* * *

**muy bien y que le pareció la historia tratare de actualizar pronto esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo  
**

**atte: ARLETTE**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En la mañana me desperté muy contenta me arregle y Salí a desayunar con Leslie y luego nos dirigimos a ver algunos departamentos para rentar ya que aun no tenia el dinero suficiente para poder comprar alguno pero tenia mis ahorros un poco de dinero que me dio Charlie antes de venir y otro poco gracias a que cuando llegue a Boston conseguí un trabajo en una cafetería que me dejaba un poco de dinero vimos unos pero solo me agrado uno ya que estaba cerca de la universidad pero lo tendría que ver con Jake.

Aun no sabia como le diría a Charlie que seria abuelo solo esperaba que lo tomara bien porque aunque el no me lo diga se que esta un poco decepcionado por todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos meses. esta semana fue un poco estresante ya que comenzaba el periodo de exámenes y tenia que leer algunos libros y últimamente me la pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca pero afortunadamente el fin de semana llego haci que me levante y fui al aeropuerto a buscar a Jake

_hola Jeke te extrañe mucho

-hola bella yo también te extrañe Billy te manda saludos también los chicos de la reserva y Charlie igual te manda muchos saludos dice que te extraña

-yo también lo extraño

-y dime bella ya pensaste cuando le diras a tu padre que estas embarazada

-no lo se talvez en unas semanas cuando me den vacaciones en la universidad lo valla a visitar y se lo dire

-oye y ya encontraste algún departamento

-si encontré uno si te gusta hoy mismo nos podemos instalar

-esta bien le dije a Billy que me mandara mis cosas cuando ya encontráramos donde vivir

-Muy bien entonces andando

Fuimos a ver el departamento que había seleccionado y a Jake le encanto asi que lo rentamos y fuimos por mis cosas a la universidad porque después tendríamos que ir a conseguir algunos muebles, cuando llegamos a la habitación encontramos a Leslie

-hola les

-hola bella

-que bueno que estés aquí quiero presentarte a un amigo

-hola mucho gusto soy Jacob

-hola soy Leslie pero puedes decirme Les

-y dime bella ya le mostraste a Jacob el departamento que te gusto

-si de echo venimos de ahí porque lo acabamos de rentar asi que vengo a recoger mis cosas

-te voy a extrañar tanto bella

-no te preocupes nos seguiremos viendo en la universidad

-si pero no será lo mismo

Recogí mis cosas y fuimos a dejarla para después ir a comprar los muebles necesarios Jake no dejo que yo comprara algo ya que decía que ese dinero seria para las cosa que necesitara durante el embarazo asi que compro 2 camas 1mesas con 3 sillas una pequeña estufa eléctrica ya que lo demás lo iríamos comprando poco a poco

El dia martes tenia que ir a mi cita con el doctor John para saber como estaba mi pequeño asi que cuando llegamos al hospital el doctor nos hizo pasar a su consultorio me hizo algunas preguntas sobre como me sentía y después me dijo que me haría un ultrasonido para saber como estaba mi bebe asi que me recosté en una cama y el doctor me puso un gel un poco frio y en la pantalla se empezó a ver la imagen de mi pequeño el doctor John estaba muy sorprendido viendo la pantalla sin decir nada por lo que me preocupe

-doctor que es lo que pasa

-bella lo que pasa es que no tendrás un bebe sino que tendrás trillizos

-que.. trillizos

-si mira aquí se pueden ver muy bien sus cabecitas

El doctor me imprimió el ultrasonido y me lo entrego la verdad es que estaba muy feliz Jake me felicito y me invito un helado y a dar un paseo antes de ir al departamento me dormí temprano ya que mañana tendría clases pero estaba tan feliz no solo era uno eran tres y ellos me daban fuerza para seguí mi vida

* * *

**Muchas graxias por sus comentarios y espero que les agrade este capitulo y pronto subiré el que sigue**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que vivía con Jacob y en la universidad nos habían dado dos semanas de vacaciones por lo que había decidido ir con Jake a forks para visitar a todos y también para decirle a Charlie que estaba embarazada y no solo de un bebe sino que de tres.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle nos esperaban mi papa y Billy

-hola bella

-Hola papa

-hija que bueno tenerte aquí te extrañe mucho

-Yo también

Nos subimos a la camioneta y Charlie y Billy nos estaban preguntando como estábamos les contamos que habíamos conseguido un buen departamento y que Jake ya había abierto un pequeño taller mecánico que ya con el tiempo lo iríamos mejorando

Nos dirigimos directo a la reserva y ahí estaban todos los chicos

-hola a todos

-Hola-respondieron Sam, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil

Estuvimos comiendo hamburguesas y platicando un poco hasta que llego la hora de irme con Charlie cuando llegamos se fue directo a la sala a ver un partido yo subí mis cosas a mi antigua habitación y estaba encontrando fuerzas para hablar con mi padre hasta que las encontré y baje a la sala

-ammm papa podemos hablar es algo importante

-claro hija dime se trata de la universidad

-este... no...Lo que te quiero decir es …es que yo …

-hija estas muy nerviosa dime que es lo que pasa

-veras papa es que yo estoy embarazada-le dije apenas en un susurro

-que tu estas que

-embarazada papa estoy embarazada

-y el padre es algún chico de la universidad-

-no papa el padre es Edward

-que como es posible que ese maldito te deje embarazada y luego te abandone

-papa espera yo me acabo de enterar

-pero eso no es todo- no sabía cómo decirle a Charlie que tendría tres nietos

-a que te refieres con que no es todo

-es que estoy esperando trillizos

De pronto a mi padre se comenzó a poner muy pálido pensé que le iba a dar un infarto

-papa estas bien

-si estoy bien es solo que no me esperaba esto, pero dime que es lo que vas a hacer como los vas a mantener que pasara con la universidad

-no te preocupes papa podre tener a mis hijos y seguir estudiando se que será difícil pero yo se que lo voy a conseguir

-muy bien si eso es lo que quieres yo te apoyare

-muchas gracias

Después de eso me dirigí a i cuarto para descansar, al otro día me desperté muy temprano ya que quería visitar a algunas personas así que desayune y me subí a mi camioneta , y me dirigí a la casa de Ángela cuando llegue a su casa estuvimos hablando sobre las cosas que habían pasado desde que me fui y como gracias a Jessica todo el pueblo se entero que Edward me había dejada claro está que ella distorsiono un poco la historia, luego de platicar un poco mas con Ángela me dirigí a la Push a buscar a Jake pero cuando me dirigía a la reserva no sé porque pero me desvié y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la mansión Cullen aunque yo sabía no había nadie decidí entrar la verdad me dolió recorre la casa sin pensarlo me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y cuando entre me derrumbe todos los recuerdos me golpearon me sentía fatal pero yo sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por mis hijos sabia que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado y se me ocurrió que mis hijos tal vez necesitarían saber cosas de su padre sus tíos y abuelos así que recorrí la casa buscando algunas fotografías encontré algunas en las que aparecían Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y jasper estaba otra donde aparecían Carlisle y Esme y finalmente encontré una foto de Edward donde estaba tocando el piano no soporte mas y tome las fotografías y Sali corriendo de la casa para ir con Jake.

Las vacaciones estaban por llegar a su fin y tuvimos que regresar a Bostonya que también tenia que ir nuevamente con el doctor John, cuando llegamos al hospital el doctor nos paso a su consultorio

-hola que bueno verlos otra vez chicos

-hola doctor

-y dime bella has seguido todas mis recomendaciones

-claro que si doctor

-bueno vamos a alistarte para el ultrasonido

-si claro-me recosté en la camilla era la segunda vez que veria a mis bebes

-muy bien podemos ver que estos pequeños están muy bien y muy sanos y dime bella quisieras saber el sexo de tus bebes

-claro que si-dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-esta bien mira aquí tenemos a dos pequeñas niñas y aquí esta un varoncito

Salimos del hospital y fuimos a comprar algo para cenar en el camino estaba pensando los nombres para mis hijos y ya los tenia cuando llegamos al departamento cenamos y después vimos una película

-sabes Jake ya tengo los nombres para mis hijos

-si y cuales son

-bueno a las niñas les pondré Renesmee Carlie y Elizabeth Anne y el niño será Edward Jacob que te parece

-la verdad me gustan son originales

Después me fui a dormir ya que mañana iría a la universidad la verdad el tiempo se me estaba pasando muy rápido

**6 Meses y medio Después**

Ya tenia 8 meses de embarazo no podía esperar para conocer a mis bebes el departamento cada vez estaba mas amueblado Jake estuvo trabajando muy duro para poder tener lista la habitación de los bebes estaban las tres cunas dos con cobijas rosas y una de color azul estaba tan feliz.

Lo único malo es que tuve que dejar la universidad ya que con los 8 meses de embarazo aduras penas y podía moverme Leslie siempre venia a verme y se quedaba hasta que llegaba Jake quien estaba trabajando muy duro para sacar adelante el taller que cada ves era mejor ya que Jake era un gran mecánico.

También estaba un poco preocupada ya que sabia que mis bebes no podían nacer en un hospital ya que no sabia si podían ponerse mal al oler la sangre porque aunque quisiera olvidarlo mis hijos eran mitad vampiro y mitad humanos

Los días se pasaban tan rápido hoy estábamos a 19 de junio eran las 11pm cuando de repente me comenzaron a dar unas contracciones y sentí un liquido correr por mis piernas y me di cuenta que había roto la fuente así que le avise a Jacob

-Jake-le grite y llego corriendo a la habitación

-que pasa bella-

-los bebes ya van a nacer

* * *

**antes que nada les agradezco sus comentarios **

**y bueno que les pareció en el siguiente capitulo ya van a nacer los bebes si tienen alguna sugerencia apreciaría sus ideas dejen un comentario **

**graxias por leerme**

**atte :Arlette Masen**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Jeke llego corriendo a la habitación nosotros sabíamos que los bebes iban a nacer en estos días por lo que teníamos preparadas algunas cosas que necesitaríamos para el parto y gracias a que en la reserva todos los niños nacían con ayuda de parteras Jacob tenía un poco de experiencia

-muy bien bella necesito que te relajes acuéstate en la cama y prepárate cuando yo te diga vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas

-si claro- me recosté en la cama y me relaje un poco aunque era difícil ya que las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes

-vamos bells tu puedes respira cuenta hasta tres y luego puja

-si-hice lo que Jake me dijo cuando puje por primera vez sentí que me partían en dos

-bien bella puja

-ahhhhhhh estoy pujando que no ves

-está bien tranquila respira ya esta asomando su cabecita 1.2.3 ahora puja

-ahhhhhhhhh-de pronto escuche el llanto de mi bebe

-mira bella es el pequeñito

-Edward Jacob

-bien bella nos faltan dos

-ahhhhhhhh- me sentía muy cansada pero escuche el llanto de mi bebe me dio fuerza

-Bella lo estas asiendo muy bien ya se ve la cabecita 1,2,3 puja bella

-ahhhhhh-la verdad todo esto dolía mucho pero yo sabia que valía la pena

-muy bien bella ya casi solo un poco mas-de pronto sentí como salía mi pequeñita y Jake me la entregaba

-Renesmee Carlie

-continuemos bella solo falta una

-ahhhhhh Jake ya no puedo ahhhhh- sentía como las fuerzas me abandonaban

-por favor no te des por vencida

Puje por última vez y de pronto escuche el llanto de Elizabeth y también sentí como algo me estaba quemando no sabía lo que era hasta que recordé que era el mismo ardor que sentí el día que James me mordió aquel día hasta que comprendí que mi pequeña lizzie me había mordido no pude pensar en nada mas ya solo sentía el dolor.

PVO JACOB

Los niños ya habían nacido pero Elizabeth mordió a bella yo no pude hacer nada cuando me di cuenta bella ya se estaba retorciendo de dolor por el veneno, estaba terminando de limpiar a los niños toda la sangre que tenían y poniéndoles la ropita que habíamos comprado cuando de pronto vi a Renesmee directo a los ojos y pude sentir que todo aquello que decían de la imprimación y que yo creía que eran puras tonterías eran verdad porque cuando lo vi tuve la necesidad de protegerla y quererla ser su amigo, su compañero, su protector.

-yo te protegeré siempre-le dije a la pequeña cuando de pronto con su manita me toco la mejilla y en mi mente se proyectaron algunas imágenes mías de bella y de sus hermanos entonces me di cuenta que Renesmee tenía un poder ahora debía averiguar si sus hermanos tienen algún don

Ya habían pasado tres días bella ya no se retorcía como antes y ya se veía mas pálida la toque y su piel era fría los niños estaban dormidos en otra habitación ya que no sabía sin bella podría resistirse a estar cerca de los humanos, fue por eso que después de asegurarme que los niños estaban dormidos fui rápidamente a un bosque que estaba cerca de el departamento y fui a buscar algunos animales por suerte encontré un par de venados la verdad me sentía mal por matar a unos pobres animales pero si esto aseguraba que bella no tuviera sed y no atacara a los niños con eso bastaba cuando tuve la sangre en unas bolsas me fui rápidamente al departamento cuando llegue los niños aun dormían de pronto bella se comenzó a despertar

PVO BELLA

Al fin todo el dolor que sentía fue desapareciendo y cuando finalmente pude abrir los ojos vi que Jake estaba a mi lado

-bella está bien

-si claro donde están mis hijos donde están quiero verlos

-ellos están bien pero antes tienes que decirme como te sientes no tienes sed

-la verdad es que si-podía sentir como mi garganta aria como si tuviera fuego

-entonces tienes que beber sangra

-que pero no podría –la verdad me horrorizaba la idea de beber sangre humana

-tranquila bella ya pensé en eso así que te conseguí sangre de venados-me extendió unas bolas de sangre

-gracias Jake-tome las bolsas y comencé a beber la verdad no sabía tan mal y al ardor de mi garganta iba disminuyendo cuando finalmente me acabe la sangre me dirigí al cuarto donde estaban mis bebes

-bella aquí están tus pequeñitos

Cuando los vi no pude evitar no pensar en Edward ya que anqué la verdad es que Renesmee y mi pequeño EJ tenían el mismo color de mis ojos y cabello pero se parecían también a su padre pero cuando vi a lizzie me di cuenta que era una viva imagen de Edward ya que tenia el mismo color de cabello y tenia los ojos verdes como una vez los tuvo el cuando era humano y entonces me di cuenta de algo mis hijos habían nacido el mismo día que Edward el 20 de junio

-Tus hijos son hermosos bella

-si claro que si

-y dime bella que vamos aremos ahora

-a que te refieres

-mírate en el espejo bells

Me mire en el espejo y no lo podía creer mi piel era pálida y helada mi cabello tenia mas brillo pero cuando me di cuenta mis ojos eran rojos yo sabia que los neófitos tenían los ojos rojos durante algún tiempo

-tienes razón Jake las personas notaran mi cambio no podemos quedarnos aquí pero tampoco podemos dejar todo has luchado mucho por tu taller

-eso es lo de menos puedo abrir otro, y bella… necesitó decirte algo

-dime Jake

-veras no se como decírtelo no vallas a reaccionar mal

-Jacob dime que pasa me estas asustando

-veraz yo me…imprime de nessie

-que tu que y como acabas de decirle a mi hija

-que me imprime de nessie

-porque le dices asi a mi hija

Porque el nombre que tu le pusiste es un poco raro

No sabía que pensar muchas veces Jake me hablo de la imprimación pero no sabia que hacer aunque en el fondo me sentía bien ya que me Renesmee tendría alguien que la cuidara y la protegiera.

Estuve hablando con Jake y me explico algunas cosas mas sobre la imprimación y la verdad me dejo un poco mas tranquila hasta que finalmente decidimos que nos mudaríamos solo necesitaba saber si mis hijos podían estar cerca de los humanos y si su piel brillaba o algunas otras cosas con las que pudieran darse cuenta de que los niños eran mitad vampiro.

* * *

**mucas gracias por sus comentarios espero poder actualizar pronto**

**atte:ARLETTE**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA AQUÍ LES TENGO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Habían pasado ya unos días descubrimos que los niños no brillaban en el sol que podían alimentarse de sangren o de comida humana aunque yo prefería que no se alimentaran de sangre así les seria mas fácil convivir con los humanos .también averiguamos que los niños tenían doses el de Renesmee era que podía transmitir sus pensamientos con solo tocarte, el pequeño EJ tenia el poder de la telequinesis y mi Lizzie podía copiar los poderes que ella quisiera aunque solo era por unas pocas horas también descubrí que yo tenia el don de crear un escudo y podía ser físico o mental tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Edward no podía leer mis pensamientos.

Lo único malo es que los niños crecían a una gran velocidad apenas había pasado una semana y ellos ya aparentaban tener 5 meses

También sabía que tendría que decirle a Charlie que sus nietos habían nacido y también le tenia que decir de la existencia de los vampiros y que yo me había transformado en uno también había descubierto que yo podía estar cerca de humanos sin que los atacara la verdad me extrañaba un poco ya que yo tenía entendido que los neófitos eran muy agresivos e incontrolables en los primeros días después de la transformación, en estos días había considerado la idea de ir a vivir en Seattle ya que Jake había hablado con Billy y él le dijo que nos podría conseguir un buen departamento y así yo podría ir a casar en los bosques ya que aquí solo había venados

Después de una semana ya nos encontrábamos en el departamento de Seattle estábamos pensando como le diríamos a Charlie la verdad cuando sonó el celular de Jake

-hola-contesto el

-pero como paso-

-y el se encuentra bien- en su rostro había preocupación

-si vamos para allá-y colgó

-que pasa Jake esta bien todo

-no al parecer Charlie estaba con mi padre en la reserva cuando un chico se transformo en licántropo

-que pero mi padre es bien

-si solo esta un poco confundido sabes creo que esta es la oportunidad de decirle toda la verdad sobre los fríos.

-tu crees que se buena idea digo tendríamos que ir a la Push y tendría que llevar a los niños

-por eso no te preocupes yo me encargo de que no existan problemas

-muy bien entonces vámonos

Tomamos a los niños y las pañaleras y nos dirigimos a la reserva cuando llegamos ya nos esperaba Sam la verdad me sentía un poco incomoda ya que yo era un vampiro y no humana como antes

-hola bella

-hola Sam

-estamos enterados de que Jacob se a imprimado de tu hija asi que solo por eso ustedes podrán estar aquí así que ahora tenemos que hablar con tu padre el esta en la casa de Billy

Nos dirigimos con Billy yo traía una carriola en donde venían EJ y Lizzie mientras Jake traía a Renesmee cuando llegamos encontramos a mi padre sentado en un sofá se veía un poco pálido yo traía unos lentes negros para que no se notaran mis ojos rojos

-hola papa-se quedo observándome a mi y a los niños

-bella hija ellos son mis nietos

-si ellos son Renesmee Carlie, Edward Jacob y Elizabeth Marie

-pero parecen tener ya varios meses

-papa es una larga historia solo te pido que me escuches y luego peguntaras lo que quieras

-esta bien

Nos sentamos en la sala y se allí se encontraban Sam, Billy Jake, Embry, Quil Paul Seth Leah, Jared, Billy comenzó a contarle la cosas de la tribu y que algunos chicos de la reserva se transformaban en lobos gigantes pero que solo lo hacían para proteger a las personas de los fríos

-y que tienes que ver con todo esto tu bella

-veras papa cuando ellos se refieren a los fríos están hablando de los Cullen porque ellos son vampiros-cuando dije eso Charlie se puso mas pálido

-eso quiere decir que tus hijos son vampiros

-solo la mitad ya que cuando yo me embarace aun era humana

-a que te refieres con aun

Me quiete los lentes para que mi padre pudiera ver mis ojos

-pero bella tus ojos están rojo pero por que

-cuando Lizzie nació me mordió y por eso es que me convertí en un vampiro

Seguimos tratando de que Charlie entendiera las cosas después de un rato mas decidimos que era mejor que descansara un poco yo me quedaría en la reserva ya que era demasiado tarde para que regresáramos a Seattle y como Jake no se quería separar de Renesmee decidimos quedarnos en casa de Billy así que acosté a los niños y Salí un rato a dar un paseo y también iría a casar un poco ya que estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de ardor en la garganta y no quería arriesgar a mis hijos o a Charlie así que me fui corriendo al bosque

* * *

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN SERIO SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUXO**

**ATTE:ARLETTE**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Después de cazar un rato y de saciar mi sed fui a dar un paseo la verdad ahora que ya no necesitaba dormir tenia mucho tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera aunque siempre creí que después de mi transformación pasaría la eternidad alado de Edward pero aunque no estaba del todo sola ya que tenia a mis hijos seguí caminando por el bosque hasta que comenzó a amanecer así que regrese a la reserva cuando llegue Jake estaba con los niños y con algunos chicos de la manada

-hola chicos que tal que hacen

-hey bella le estamos enseñando a tus hijos a hablar

Era muy gracioso como Seth y Quil trataban que los niños dijeran sus nombres cuando de pronto EJ trato de hablar

-ma..ma..mama

Cuando mi hijo dijo mama me sentí tan feliz si pudiera llorar lo aria en este momento pero nessie no se quiso quedar atrás solo que ella no dijo mama

-Jake-a Jacob tomo a Nessie para cargarla y se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro todos esperábamos para que Lizzie también hablara pero ella solo se quedaba quieta y nos miraba así que le di ánimos

-vamos Lizzie se que puedes habla vamos mi niña di mama

-pa..papa-cuando Lizzie dijo papa todos nos callamos y nos miramos serios

-creo que es mejor que les demos de comer no crees bella- me dijo Jake

-si vamos

Les dimos de comer a los tres y luego siguieron jugando un rato en lo que preparábamos las cosas ya que teníamos que regresar a Seattle pero antes fuimos a despedirnos de Charlie

-hola papa

-hola bella ,Jacob

-hola Charlie

-papa solo veníamos para decirte que ya nos vamos a regresar a Seattle

-esta bien bella solo prométeme que vendrás seguido ya que mis nietos cresen muy rápido me gustaría verlos mas seguido

-claro que si papa tratare de venir en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre quiero que mis hijos pasen tiempo con su abuelo

-muy bien yo tratare de ir en cuanto pueda

-claro que si te doy la dirección del departamento para que vallas siempre que quieras pero bueno ya tenemos que irnos porque se hace tarde

-claro que si hija cuídate mucho te quiero

-adiós papa yo también te quiero

-adiós Jake

-adiós Charlie

Después de eso mus fuimos en una camioneta que Billy le había dado a Jake para que nos fuera mas fácil venir de visita durante todo el camino Nessie y Ej. se quedaron durmiendo pero Lizzie estaba despierta y en todo el camino no paro de decir papa cuando llegamos al departamento los arrope y se quedaron durmiendo estaba viendo un poco de televisión cuando Jake se acerco

-bella podemos hablar

-claro que si de que se trata Jake

-bella has pensado en que aras cuando los niños pregunten por su padre-la verdad es que eso aun no lo tenia contemplado

-No lo se

-pero estas consiente de que en algún momento van a querer saber sobre el

-si ya lo se pero que les diré su padre solo me utilizo solo fui un juego para el y para toda su familia ya que el tenia a Tanya y que con ella pasara toda la eternidad eso quiere que les diga

-pero ellos tiene derecho a saberlo que pasa si lo quieren conocer

-tengo una foto-dije recordando las fotos que había encontrado en la casa de los Cullen

-y tu crees que con una foto se van a conformar

-Jacob por favor no quiero hablar mas del tema cuando llegue el momento se los diré y te prometo que les diré toda la verdad pero por el momento ya no quiero recordar nada que tenga que ver con Edward o los Cullen eso solo me hace mas daño

-esta bien será mejor que me valla a dormir buenas noches bella

-buenas noches Jake

Cuando Jake se fue me puse a pensar en lo que dijo y el tenia razón mis hijos tenían derecho a saber sobre quien es su padre y tal vez quisieran conocerlo aunque seria un poco difícil encontrarlo ya que yo no sabia a donde se había ido, solo pedía que los niños no quisieran saber de el en un tiempo aunque esperaba que eso fuera en un muy largo tiempo ya que aun no sabia como contarles toda la verdad

* * *

**muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios ya que estos me ayudan para seguir escribiendo y espero que les allá gustado el capitulo**

**atte:ARLETTE**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

5 años después

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo estos 5 años se me pasaron volando después de vivir 2 años en el departamento de Seattle decidimos ir a vivir a la reserva ya que a mis hijos les encantaba pasar tiempo con la mandad ellos ahora aparentaban tener ya 16 años los primeros meses crecían muy rápido pero con el paso del tiempo su crecimiento se fue normalizando asi que decidí que ya era tiempo de que asistieran a la escuela aunque sabia que en Forks no podría ser ya que ellos se parecían tanto a i y a Edward que no quería levantar sospechas ya después pensaría a donde irían a la escuela tal vez en Seattle

-hola mami-me dijo mi pequeña Lizzie

-hola cariño que pasa

-mami te puedo preguntar algo-Lizzie se veía un poco nerviosa ya que estaba jugando con su cabello

-claro cariño de que se trata

-quien es mi padre

Cuando mi pequeñita me pregunto eso me quede sin palabras sabia que este día llegaría en cualquier momento y yo presentía que Lizzie seria la primera en preguntar por el ya que desde chica cuando dormía llamaba a su padre en sueños y yo me sentía tan mal porque sabia que mi hija sufría al no tener el cariño de su padre y también me daba mucho coraje ya que mientras ella sufría Edward debería estar muy feliz con Tanya quien sabe donde

-hija será mejor que le hables a tus hermanos ellos también necesitan escuchar esto

Lizzie salió corriendo en busca de sus hermanos mientras yo iba a buscar las fotos que tenia escondidas de pronto a mi habitación llegaron mis hijos junto con Jake

-que pasa mama

-hijos necesito hablar un tema muy importante con ustedes por favor siéntense

-que es eso tan importante-me dijo Ej

-necesitamos hablar de su padre

-yo no quiero saber nada de el-dijeron al mismo tiempo Nessie y EJ

-pero porque es nuestro padre- les dijo su hermana

-porque el nos abandono y no nos quiere por eso

-eso no es cierto-dijo Lizzie con lagrimas en los ojos me partía el corazón verla si

-si es verdad nosotros escuchamos a mi madre hablar con mi abuelo Charlie y le dijo que nos abandono no es verdad mama

-escuchen bien yo necesito decirles esto asi que me van a escuchar sin decir ninguna palabra les contare la verdad porque ustedes merecen saberla entendido

-si mama- dijeron los tres

-su padre se llama Edward Cullen lo conocí cuando vine a vivir con su abuelo el era mi compañero de biología conforme fueron pasando los días nos fuimos conociendo mejor hasta que descubrí que era un vampiro después de eso conocí a su familia los Cullen ellos era sus abuelos Carlisle, Esme y sus tíos Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie pasaron algunas cosas el me salvo una vez que un vampiro llamado James intento asesinarme pero después de eso me abandono en mi cumpleaños número 18 después de 6 meses volvió pero luego una vampira llamada victoria creo un ejército de neófitos para matarme ya que quería vengar la muerte de James pero con la ayuda de la manada los derrotaron y su padre me propuso matrimonio diciendo que después de cazarnos me transformaría aunque después de que regresamos de nuestra luna de miel descubrí que el me engañaba con Tanya una supuesta amiga de la familia

Mi pobre Lizzie estaba ahogada en llanto Nessie y Ej estaban furiosos

-espera entonces es por eso que mi nombre es Edward Jacob

-si a todos les puse sus nombres pensando es su padre el tuyo es Edward Jacob ya que tu padre es Edward el de tus hermanas es Renesmee Carlie ya que junte en nombre de sus abuelas y abuelos y el de lizzie es porque la madre biológica de su padre era Elizabeth Masen

-pues desde este momento solo me llamaran Jacob no quiero que me digan EJ y mucho menos Edward

-y a mi me dirán Nessie no me vuelvan a decir Renesmee no quiero que mis nombres sean una mezcla con los padres de Edward

-hijos por favor miren aquí están unas fotos por si las quieran ver

Tomaron las fotos tanto Nessie como Ej sonrieron pensé que al verlo lo perdonarías

-ahora ya sabemos como es porque si no lo topamos lo haremos pagar todo el daño que te hizo

Y ambos salieron de la habitación

-Jake porfavor ve con ellos-jake salio tras ellos

-si bella no te preocupes

-mami a mi si me gustan mis nombres y yo si quiero a mi papi a pesar de todo yo se que el no es malo

-claro que el no es malo mi amor-le seque sus lagrimas y la abrace

-mami crees que algún dia lo llegue a conocer

-no lo se cariño

-pero tu me ayudaras a encontrarlo verdad

No sabía que responder yo no quería volver a verlo pero por mi hija ari lo que fuera

-claro que si cariño

-gracias mami te quiero

-yo también

* * *

**hola espero que le guste el capitulo espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones **

**atte:ARLETTE**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Ya había pasado una semana desde que les conté la verdad a mis hijos nessie y Ej no querían hablar del tema solo Lizzie me preguntaba todas las noches antes de dormir algo sobre su padre ya que ella decía que cuando lo conociera en persona quería saber cosas sobre el yo me sentía un poco mal ya que era muy probable que nunca lo llegara a conocer

-muy bien Lizzie es hora de dormir ya que mañana tendrás que ir a la escuela

-esta bien mama

Salí de la habitación y le dije a Nessie y Ej que era hora de dormir a la mañana siguiente ellos se levantaron temprano se me hizo un poco raro que Lizzie no estuviera despierta haci que fiu a su recamara y vi que aun dormía cuando la toque para levantarla me di cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y me preocupe mucho ya que era la primera vez que pasaba esto

-Jake-le grite y subió corriendo

-que pasa bella

-Lizzie tiene fiebre necesitamos hacer algo

-ya vuelvo con un doctor

-si y diles a nessie y a EJ que se vallan a la escuela que su hermana no ira hoy

-si ya regreso

PVO. Renesmee

Cuando mi madre nos dijo la verdad sobre nuestro padre la verdad me enoje bastante no sabia porque Elizabeth lo quería conocer que ella no sabia lo mucho que sufría nuestra madre al menos hoy iria a la escuela con mis hermanos estábamos esperando a Lizzie cuando de pronto Jake apareció la verdad es que yo lo quería mucho

-hola Jake

-hola nessie Lizzie tiene un poco de fiebre su mama dijo que se fueran a la escuela ustedes dos así que aquí están las llaves de mi moto

-pero ella esta bien-pregunto mi hermano

-si no se preocupen yo voy por el doctor no vemos mas tarde adiós-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fui yo me quede con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hey nessie estas enamorada-comenzó a decir mi hermano

-cállate y vámonos

Nos subimos a la moto y llegamos a la escuela pronto

-odio ser el nuevo hermana

-si yo también ase un mes que iniciaron las clases pero al menos estamos juntos en todas las clases

-si mejor hay que apresurarnos

Estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando de pronto entro un enorme Jeep y un hermoso volvo plateado

-hey mira esos carros

-están geniales Nessie

Nos quedamos a ver quien salía de los carros y cuando vimos a los dueños nos quedamos helados no podía ser cierto era el pero porque

-no lo puedo creer

-ni yo nessie pero en este instante le voy a partir la cara por burlarse de mi madre-Jacob estaba furioso

-no espera Jacob –le dije sujetando su brazo

-como quieres que me calme

-espera tranquilízate

-que es también tu quieres a tu papito como Lizzie

-Edward Jacob cállate no es eso no vez que si le reclamamos sabra quienes somos que bueno que Lizzie no vino lo mejor es asistir hoy a clases y en la tarde le decimos a mama aun no queremos entrar en una escuela nadie se tiene que enterar que los Cullen están aquí y mucho menos Elizabeth también recuerda que el puede leer mentes asi que no piense en mama

-tienes razón y otra cosa no me vuelvas a llamar Edward entendiste Renesmee

Cuando llegamos al salón de clases nos dimos cuenta que también se encontraban Edward Jasper y Alice

-hola chicos hoy se integran tres nuevos estudiantes Edward Jacob-me rei mentalmente de mi hermano –también Renesmee Carlie- ahora mi hermano era el que se reía-y finalmente esta Elizabeth Marie

-si profesor mi hermana esta enferma asi que no asistirá a clase hasta que se recupere

-esta bien tomen asiento comenzaremos la clase

Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en una meza y nos dimos cuenta que los Cullen nos estaban observando mucho nos pusimos muy nerviosos y mejor nos fuimos ya que no queríamos que nos descubrieran aun no queríamos regresar a cas asi que yo me fui un rato a pasear a la playa mientras mi hermano Jacob se fue al bosque

PVO EDWARD JACOB

Estaba un poco confundido por haber encontrado a mi padre Sali con mi hermana antes de la escuela ella se fue por su lado y yo quise caminar en el bosque ya que eso me relajaba estaba a punto de regresar a casa cuando de pronto unos pensamientos que provenian de alguien detrás de unos arboles me llamo la atención cuando me acerque mas me di cuenta que era una chica aunque parecía un ángel sus pensamientos eran un poco rapidos y confusos se veia que estaba arrepensipa por algo que habia hecho trate de acercarme a ella pero ella se asusto

-tranquila no quise asustarte hola

-hola

-me llamo Jacob-no quise decir que tambien tengo el nobre de mi padre

-hola soy Sofía eres un vampiro

-solo la mitad pero veo que tu si eres un vampiro verdad

-si pero como que solo eres la mitad-en sus pensamientos podia ver que no lograba entender esto

-larga historia pero dime que haces aquí tan sola

-vine a pensar

-y te puedo hacer compañía

-Claro

-y dime que es lo que piensas

-es una larga historia

-bueno tenemos mucho tiempo no crees-le dije la verdad no quería separarme de ella

-si yo te cuento mi historia tu me contaras la tuya

-esta bien

Sofía iba a empezar a hablar cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y vio que era un mensaje se puso un poco nerviosa

-lo lamento pero me tengo que ir

-pero te puedo ver después

-tal vez mira que te parece si te doy mi numero-le di un papel y una pluma me anoto su numero y se fue

-adiós no vemos luego

-adiós-no pude resistirme y le di un beso en la mejilla

Después de eso me fui muy contento a mi casa cuando llegue Nessie ya estaba ahí mi madre seguía en el cuarto de Lizzie ya que la fiebre un no le bajaba y eso me preocupaba un poco ya que nosotros nunca nos habiamos emfermado pero tabien estaba tan feliz que no me acordaba del encuentro que tuve con mi padre no se que era lo que me pasaba con Sofía era la primera vez que sentía algo asi por alguien solo esperaba que la volviera a ver pronto ya era noche y me fui a acostar cerré los ojos y comenzó a soñar con Sofía.

* * *

**hola que les parecio el capitulo finalmente aparece Edward es que ya era justo no cren **

**quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios muchas gracias nos vemos pronto **

**atte:ARLETTE**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

PVO bella

Aun estaba un poco preocupada por Lizzie el doctor de la reserva había estado aquí en la tarde me dijo que le diera un medicamento y le pusiera trapos de agua fría un la frente pero a pesar de esto la fiebre no bajaba estuvo todo el dia con ella que no les pregunte a EJ y a Nessie como les había ido en su primer día de escuela y ahorita ya estaban durmiendo baje a la cocina para mojar unos trapos cuando de pronto escuche un grito que venia del cuarto de Lizzie

-nooooo papi noo-hija despierta

-noooo

Los gritos alertaron a sus hermanos y a Jake que rápidamente ya se encontraban en la habitación

-Bella que sucede

-esta teniendo una pesadilla y no la puedo despertar

-nooooo

-Lizzie hermana despierta- le decían Nessie y EJ pero ella no despertaba

-papi no me dejes por favor no

Al oírla se me partió el corazón mi pequeñita necesitaba a su padre y yo no podía hacer nada de pronto Lizzie despertó llorando sus hermanos la abrazaron y no la quisieron soltar hasta que se quedo nuevamente dormida entre sollozos

-mama podemos hablar contigo –me dijo Nessie

-claro de que se trata

-crees que podamos dar un paseo

-esta bien vamos –

-Jake te puedes quedar con Lizzie en lo que vuelvo

-esta bien -y salimos de la casa

PVO NESSIE

Escuche el grito de Lizzie y Jacob y Jake también lo escucharon ya que también fueron a la habitación entramos y ella seguía gritando

-Bella que sucede-le pregunto Jake

-esta teniendo una pesadilla y no la puedo despertar

-nooooo

-Lizzie hermana despierta- le decían Nessie y EJ pero ella no despertaba

-papi no me dejes por favor no

Oír a mi hermana hablándole a mi padre en sueños me dolió un poco ya que ella lo extrañaba muchísimo y yo sabia donde encontrarlo sabia que mi hermano me leía el pensamiento así que le dije que tal vez deberíamos hablar con mi madre el asintió y el dije a mi madre que habláramos afuera para que Lizzie no nos pudiera escuchar salimos al bosque

-díganme de que me quieren hablar

-mama la cosa es que hoy que fuimos a la escuela vimos a Edward-aun no podía decirle papa en voz alta

-como que vieron a Edward-ella se veía muy sorprendida

-si mama hoy lo vimos y no solo a el sino que también a su familia-le dijo Jacob

-quieren decir que también estaba Tanya-yo sabia que a ella le dolía todo esto

-no solo estaba el y sus hermanos

-pero porque no me lo dijeron antes

-porque no pensábamos decírtelo te íbamos a decir que aun no queríamos ir a la escuela pero después de escuchar lo mucho que sufre Lizzie pensamos que tal vez ella necesite verlo

-quizá tengan razón pero ellos lograron reconocerlos les preguntaron algo

-no ni siquiera hablamos con ellos

-esta bien mañana iremos a su escuela yo necesito hablar con el

-si esta bien

-ahora vallan a casa yo necesito caminar un poco-empezamos a caminar hacia la casa

-crees que sea una buena idea buscarlo

-no lo se pero se que eso hará muy feliz a Lizzie hay que hacerlo por ella

PVO EDWARD

Me encontraba con mi familia ahora vivíamos en una casa en Seattle estaba en la sala con mis hermanos viendo una película Tanya se había ido hace unos días a visitar a sus hermanas Hoy a sido un día muy extraño en primer lugar los chicos nuevos que llegaron a la escuela tenían un aroma de vampiro pero a la misma vez un aroma a humano y sus ojos eran de color chocolate en cuanto los vi recordé a Bella y la verdad ahora después de tantos años me ponía a pensar en la forma en la que pasaron las cosas ahora me sentía culpa comenzó a tener recuerdos de muchas cosas que pase con ella antes de llegar de Luna de miel yo sentía que la amaba pero en cuanto llegue a casa las cosas cambiaron ya no me interesaba pasar tiempo con ella solo con Tanya recuerdo como la trate aquella noche ahora me estaba dando cuenta que yo nunca quise decirle todas esas cosas la culpa se comenzó a apoderar de mi y Jasper lo noto

-Edward quieres decirme que te pasa para que te sientas asi haces que me sienta miserable

-estaba pensando en Bella-en cuanto dije eso todos se me quedaron viendo

-y que es lo que pensabas-me pregunto Alice

-en como sucedieron fueron tan extrañas ahora me siento mal por todo

-y porque hasta ahora te vienes dando cuenta de eso

-no se antes solo pensaba en lo bien que me sentía con Tanya pero ahora ya no pienso lo mismo a bella le dije que solo era un juego cuando la verdad es que no

-entonces me quieres explicar porque le dijiste todo eso-me pregunto Emmett

-porque en ese momento eso era lo que pensaba

-ahora que lo mencionas cuando la vimos bajar y nos pregunto si nosotros sabíamos algo pensamos que lo mejor seria dejar que se fuera

-necesito encontrarla pedirle perdón Alice podrías ver su futuro

-claro que si yo también necesito hablar con ella-mi hermana trato de encontrar a bella pero no lo consiguió

-no logro ver nada todo se ve negro eso solo significa una cosa-yo sabia a que se refería

-no eso no puede ser ella no puede estar muerta

-Edward cálmate por favor- me dijo Esme

-necesito estar solo-

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado tenia que averiguar en donde estaba bella mi cabeza solo repetía que ella no estaba muerta necesitaba encontrarla y también tendría que saber porque le dije todo eso estoy tan confundido pero se que hay un lugar en donde puedo estar en paz corrí hasta llegar a Forks me interne en el bosque hasta que finalmente llegue al prado me senté un rato solo pensaba en Bella hasta que algo me alerto era un vampiro trate de leer sus pensamientos pero no pude me acerque para ver quien era y cundo vi no lo podía creer era ella Bella mi Bella estaba mas hermosa de lo que recordaba cuando ella se di cuenta de mi presencia se asombro

-Bella

-Edward que haces aquí

* * *

**hola como han estado aqui les dejo este capitulo por fin se encuentran bella y edward **

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**atte:ARLETTE**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

PVO BELLA

Después de decidir con Nessie y EJ que mañana buscaríamos a Edward yo sabia que ellos solo lo hacían por su hermana ya que ella sufría mucho por no tener a su padre con ella no sabia como llegaría a hablar con el solo fui un juego tal vez no quiera verme pero tengo que intentarlo por mi hija estaba caminado cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de alguien cuando mire a ver quien era y no lo podía creer era Edward estaba aquí justo delante de mi

-bella

-Edward que haces aquí-estaba muy sorprendida de verlo aquí

-necesitaba pensar algunas cosas y no lo puedo creer estas viva-eso me sorprendió

-a que te refieres

-Alice no podía ver tu futuro-eso me sorprendió aun mas porque le interesaba saber de mi de pronto una ola de enojo se comenzó a apoderar de mi

-y a te que mas te da mi futuro después de todo solo fui un juego para ti no es así

-Bella déjame explicarte las cosas por favor

-que me vas a explicar que necesitas otro juguete y por eso me buscabas claro como caí una vez pero escúchame bien eso no volverá a pasar entre tu y yo jamás pasara nada

-bella por favor yo no se porque te dije todo eso-necesitaba alejarme de el asi que trate de irme pero me tomo del brazo

-por favor no te alejes de mi otra vez-como podía decir eso como si la culpa fuera mía

-tu fuiste el que me alejo por que no te vez con Tanya-me quería ir pero de pronto me acorde de Lizzie ella necesitaba a Edward y yo no la iba a alejar de su padre

-Edward necesitamos hablar que te parece si mañana nos vemos aquí temprano-recordé que necesitaba ir a casa Lizzie aun estaba enferma

-pero podemos hablar ahorita

-no puedo debo de hacer algunas cosa

-esta bien mañana nos veremos aquí adiós

-adiós Edward

Corrí hasta llegar a casa Nessie y Ej. Aún no se dormían necesitaba hablar con ellos

-hola mama-me dijeron ambos

-hola hijos necesito contarles algo acabo de encontrarme con su padre

-que pero como-pregunto Nessie

-estaba en el bosque

-y que fue lo que te dijo-ej estaba mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados y su postura seria

-quería que habláramos pero yo le dije que mañana ya que quiero que ustedes estén con migo

-esta bien yo iré contigo-de dijo Ej.

-yo también voy-lo apoyo Nessie

-muy bien entonces es mejor que vallan a dormir mañana nos levantaremos temprano

-si buenas noches

Ambos subieron a la cama y yo me quede pensando después de un rato fui a la habitación de Lizzie Jake estaba durmiendo en una mecedora cerca de su cama lo desperté para que se fuera a su habitación y yo me quede al pendiente de mi hija

PVO EDWARD

Estaba feliz aun no lo podía creer bella estaba viva llegue a la casa y Jasper noto mi cambio de humor

-vaya veo que te hizo bien salir

-claro que si y saben por que

-que fue lo que paso hijo-se acerco Carlisle

-vi a bella

-como que la viste

-si y es una de nosotros

-pero que te dijo-Alice estaba emocionada

-que mañana hablaríamos

-podemos acompañarte por favor si-Alice comenzó a hacer un puchero la verdad estaba tan feliz que acepte

-esta bien mañana iremos

Me fui a tocar el piano hace tiempo que no lo hacia comencé a tocar la nana de bella solo contaba los minutos para poder verla necesitaba que me explicara muchas cosas una de ellas era como llego a transformarse de pronto a mi cabeza llego la idea de que tal vez ella conoció a alguien mas y el la transformo la sola idea me ponía muy mal ya que yo no podía reclamarle nada hasta saber porque paso todo esto estaba pensando tantas cosas cuando de pronto comenzó a salir el sol me dirigí a la sala y todos ya se encontraban ahí hasta Rosalie nos subimos a los autos y manejamos hasta Forks después les indique el camino para llegar al prado cuando llegamos aun no llegaba Bella pero de pronto apareció pero venia con alguien mas cuando se acercaron mas me di cuenta que eran los chicos nuevos del colegio aunque no sabia que tenían que ver con ella de pronto los pensamientos de Jasper me sacaron de mi concentración

_No lo puedo creer Edward los chicos que acompañan a bella te quieren linchar_ la verdad es que si se veían un poco molestos de pronto bella hablo

-hola veo que vinieron todos

-si ellos también querían verte

-oh-fue lo único que respondió

-ahora si podemos hablar

-si pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien-señalo a los jóvenes que la acompañaban y dijo

-ellos son Renesmee Carlie y Edward Jacob ellos son tus hijos

* * *

**hola aqui les dejo este capitulo espero les agrade **

**nos vemos pronto**

**atte:ARLETTE**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

PVO BELLA

Cuando le dije a Edward que ellos eran sus hijos su quedo sin palabras tanto el como toda su familia yo no sabia si las cosas entre los dos se podían arreglar pero el tenia derecho de conocer a sus hijos a pesar de todo lo que había pasado finalmente Edward hablo

-como que son mis hijos pero eso no es posible

- pues lo es

-pero cuando te enteraste

-después de lo que paso me fui a Boston a estudiar y ahí me entere

-jamás había oído algo parecido-dijo Carlisle

-y dime bella como fue tu embarazo fue normal

-si duro 9 meses

-y quien fue quien te transformo-pregunto Edward

-fue Lizzie

-y quien es Lizzie

-ella también es tu hija tuve trillizos-todos se sorprendieron aun mas

-y donde se encuentra-pregunto Esme

-lo que pasa es que ella esta enfermas y esta en casa

-pero mi hija esta bien-Edward se veía un poco preocupado

-si ella esta bien-de prono su rostro se puso serio

-y dime bella cuando pensabas decirme que tenias tres hijos míos he o acaso nunca me lo ibas a decir porque no me buscaste cuando te enteraste contesta-realmente estaba furioso

-y con que derecho le hablas así a mi madre después de todo lo que hiciste querías que te buscara si no fuera por que Lizzie te quiere conocer no estaríamos aquí así que no te permito que trates a mi madre como si todo fuera su culpa por que te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que la alejo que acaso no lo recueras-EJ estaba furioso yo sabia que el no quería tener ningún trato con su padre

-EJ por favor -cálmate

-como quieres que me calme-de repente sentí una ola de paz sabia que se trataba de Jasper

-lo siento bella no debí reaccionar así

-esta bien solamente te recuerdo que la no soy la misma ingenua de que un dia conociste

-bella que es lo que sucede con mi sobrina-pregunto Rosalie la verdad me sorprendí que a ella le interesara

-no lo se muy bien ha tenido mucha fiebre por momentos se le baja pero después comienza a subir de nuevo

-y crees que la podamos ver

-si la verdad quisiera que Carlisle la revise a ver si encuentra algo

-claro que si seria un gusto poder ayudar a mi nieta

-bien entonces andando

Nos dirigimos a la reserva antes de salir de casa le dije a Jake que era probable que los Cullen vinieran para que no hubiera problemas llegamos a la casa Jake estaba con Lizzie ya que la fiebre había vuelto a bajar los dije a los Cullen que esperaran en la sala junto con EJ y Nessie para que convivieran un poco con u padre mientras yo iba por Lizzie

-hola mami

-hola hija como te sientes

-un poco cansada pero ya estoy un poco mejor

-que bien quiero mostrarte algo

-que es mami

-algunas personas te han venido a ver los quieres recibir aquí o quieres ir a la sala

-en la sala quiero salir de mi cuarto

-muy bien cariño-se levanto y le ayude a bajar cuando Lizzie vio a Edward corrió a sus brazos y el la recibió gustoso

-papi hace mucho que te quería conocer

PVO EDWARD

Cuando bella me dijo que tenia tres hijos no lo podía creer aunque me dolía mucho que EJ y Nessie no me quisieran tanto cuando me entere que mi otra hija Lizzie estaba enferma me preocupe bastante fui con ella hasta su casa nos dijo que esperáramos en la sala junto con mis hijos estaba un poco nervioso pensé que james me perdonarían

-tienes razón –me contesto ej. ahí me di cuenta de que el también podía leer mentes

-así que les la mente

-si

-y dime Nessie tu tienes algún poder

-si puedo transmitir pensamientos a las demás personas con solo tocarlos

-eso es muy interesante

De pronto bella bajo con Lizzie ella me vio y corrió a mis brazos me sentí tan feliz

-papi hace mucho que te quería conocer-cuando dijop eso me sentí aun mas feliz

-enserio

-si mama me ha hablado mucho de ti me dijo que te gusta tocar el piano y me gustaría que me enseñaras

-con mucho gusto

-hola Lizzie yo soy tu tia Alice

-hola

-hija ellos son tus demás tíos y tus abuelitos recuerdas que te lo mencione un dia-le dijo bella

-mama nosotros saldremos un rato-dijeron EJ y Nessie me sentí un poco mal cuando ellos se fueron

-no te preocupes papi ellos solo están un poco molestos pero ya veras que pronto se les pasara-Lizzie era tan inocente seguimos platicando hasta que se comenzó a sentir cansada haci que la acompañe a su habitación para que descasara

* * *

**que les parecio pronto subire el siguiente capitulo espero sus comentarios**

**atte:ARLETTE**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

PVO EJ

Salí con Nessie de la casa no podía creer que Lizzie quisiera conocer a los Cullen después de todo el daño que le hicieron a mi madre también recordé que Sofía me había dado se numero y no la había llamado comencé a buscar en mi chamarra el papel donde lo anote

-buscas esto hermanito-Nessie tenia en sus manos el papel

-si dámelo

-pero antes dime quien es Sofía

-la conocí hace unos el orto día en el bosque

-y le gusto-me sonroje un poco la verdad jamás podía ocultarle nada a mi hermana quería mucho a Lizzie pero siempre me he llevado mejor con Nessie

-no lo se es muy bonita ella es un vampiro me llamo mucho la atención no se porque pero me sentí raro

-y hablaron de algo

-estábamos hablando cuando sonó su teléfono se puso nerviosa y se fue leí su mente y parecía que se arrepentía de algo

-y porque no le llamas podrías presentármela y tratar de ser amigas

-tal vez se una buena idea le hablare mas tarde y yo te aviso y dime como van las cosas con Jake

-muy bien ya sabes que yo soy su imprimación por eso las cosas son mas fáciles entre nosotros

-que crees que pase con los Cullen

-no se tal vez mama nos pida que hablemos con ellos

-les pudiste leer la mente

-trate de no hacerlo eran demasiados pensamientos y sabes que me pongo mal cuando eso pasa

-no se si fue buena idea conocerlos

-por que-

Nessie solo imagina que Edward vuelva a jugar con mama

-eso no lo permitiremos

-si tan solo ella tuviera un compañero Edward ya no se le acercaría

-buena idea pero sabes que mama no ha querido conocer a nadie creo que a pesar de todo sigue enamorada de papa

Estuvimos paseando por el bosque un rato más

PVO BELLA

Edward llevo a Lizzie a su cuarto ella estaba muy feliz de los tres ella era la que mas extrañaba tener un padre los Cullen se quedaron con migo en la sala la verdad el ambiente estaba un poco tenso yo aun no los perdonaba por lo sucedido

-y dime bella como te sentiste cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada-preguntó Alice

-tu como crees estaba sola y lejos de aquí la única persona que me ha apoyado es Jacob

-no puedo creer que te relaciones con ese chucho-Rosalie siempre tan amable

-escúchame bien no permitiré que tu o alguien mas hable mal de mi amigo-

En ese momento bajo Edward con una sonrisas en el rostro

-bella crees que podamos hablar sobre mis hijos

-si claro que te parece si salimos al bosque

-y Lizzie

-le pediré a Jake que la cuide

Busque a Jake que estaba en la playa y le pedí que cuidara de Lizzie después fui con Edward a hablar

-que es lo que quieres saber

-todo lo que ha pasado desde que te enteraste que estabas embarazada

-bueno nacieron el 20 de junio primero fue EJ luego Nessie y la mas pequeña es Lizzie ellos tienen 5 años aunque aparentan 16 los primeros mese crecían bastante rápido pero con el paso del tiempo su crecimiento fue disminuyendo EJ puede leer la mente igual que tu Nessie transmite pensamientos y Lizzie puede copiar los dones que conoce aunque aun no lo domina bien a Ej. También le gusta tocar el piano hace tiempo tomaba clases

Edward se veía muy sorprendido

PVO EDWARD

No lo podía creer me sentía tan feliz

-sabes la primera palabra de Lizzie fue papa

-de verdad

-si desde que la aprendió nunca parva de decirla ella te quiere mucho

-bella quisiera pasar mas tiempo con mis hijos-le dije un poco inseguro

-estas en todo tu derecho puedes estar con ellos siempre que quieran hablare con Jake para que no tengas `problemas para venir a visitar a Lizzie

-aun no sabes lo que le pasa

-no es muy extraño ellos jamás se habían enfermado y ella de momentos esta bien y luego comienza la fiebre

-y si la culpa es mía

-a que te refieres Edward

-recuerda que yo casi muero de gripe española si le pasa algo tal vez se mi culpa- me sentía tan mal mi pequeña estaba teniendo los mismos síntomas que yo solamente que ella era mitad vampiro y quizá por eso no le afectaba tanto de pronto sentí que bella me abrazaba

-la culpa no es tuya-en ese momento me di cuenta de la tontería que había cometido como es que la puede haber dejado ir

-algún día podrás perdonarme y que las cosas sean como antes-nuestras frentes estaban pegadas

-Edward no creo que nosotros-no resistí más y la bese y ella me correspondió y en ese instante decidí que lucharía por recuperar su amor y su perdón igual que mis hijos paso mucho tiempo y cuando al fin nos separamos bella no dijo nada y salió corriendo quizá esto me costaría un poco

* * *

**hola aqui les dejo este capitulo quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios espero sigan dejando mas **

**nos vemos luego**

**atte:ARLETTE **


	15. Chapter 15

_**hola **_

_**siento mucho no actualizar mi historia pero lo que sucede esque hace un tiempo mi abuelo estaba mal de salud y el estaba en mi casa ya que mi madre lo cuidaba lamentablemente el fallecio el dia 25 y es por eso que no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas deescribir pero les prometo que subire un capitulo pronto **_

_**gracias por su paciencia y comprencion**_

_**Atte:ARLETTE**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15

_**BELLA**_

Edward me beso y cometí el error de corresponderle el beso esto no podía estar pasando no otra vez el me había utilizado antes pero ahora no podía cometer el mismo error tenia que pensar en mis hijos seguí caminando hasta que llegue a casa y Nessie y Ej ya estaban aquí subi a ver como estaba lizzie y le dije a Jacob que ya podía irse que yo cuidaría a lizzie ella estaba durmiendo, después de un rato ella despertó

-hola mami-me dijo tallándose los ojos

-hola cariño como estas

-muy bien

-y que te pareció conocer a tu padre

-me gusto mucho estuve platicando con el crees que pueda ir a visitarlo a su casa

-claro que si mañana iremos-a mi hija se le iluminaron los ojos ella estaba tan feliz

-gracias mami-

-de nada hija te traeré algo de comer si

-si-baje a la cocina en la sala estaba EJ leyendo un libro

-hola hijo donde esta tu hermana

-salió con Jake-dijo y siguió leyendo su libro prepare la cena de Lizzie y le prepara en poco a EJ se la deje en una mesita que estaba a lado de el

-mañana tu hermana ira a ver a Edward si quieres ir con ella

-no-dijo en tono serio me daba tristeza que EJ se comportara asi

-de acuerdo- le subi el la cena a Lizzie y platicamos un rato y luego se durmió

_**Lizzie **_

Me desperté muy temprano me vestí y fui a buscar a mi mama desayune y salimos rumbo a la casa de mi padre el vivía en Seattle cuando llegamos mi madre me acompaño hasta la puerta toco el timbre y Esme

-hola bella Lizzie como están-

-muy bien Esme-le contesto mi madre-Lizzie quería pasar tiempo con Edward espero que no les moleste que no avisáramos antes espero no ser inoportuna

-no claro que no pasen

-yo tengo que irme tengo cosas que hacer adiós-mi mama estaba un poco nerviosa habrá pasado algo con mi padre eso lo tendría que averiguar

-adiós mami-entre a la casa y mi abuela me guio hasta un cuarto me dijo que era la habitación de mi padre asi que toque la puerta

-pasa-se oye la voz de mi papa y entre

-hola papi-el estaba parado viendo hacia la ventana

-hola Lizzie como esta por que no me dijiste que vendrías podía haber ido por ti

-no te preocupes mi madre me trajo

-Bella esta aquí-en sus ojos apareció un brillo y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro en ese momento sabia que si había pasado algo con mi mama

-y tus hermanos están aquí

-no ellos no vinieron-se puso un poco triste-solo dales tiempo ellos son un poco testarudos pero te aseguro que pronto seremos una gran familia

-no creo que eso pase-

-claro que si solo déjame arreglar unas cosas y todos estaremos juntos

-muy bien que te parece si te enseño la casa

-claro-recorrimos la casa hasta que llegamos a una gran habitación que tenia en el centro un gran piano negro

-sabes a EJ le gusta tocar el piano hace tiempo tomaba clases de piano

-en serio y que tal toca

-muy bien mi mama me dijo que heredo tu talento

-quieres que toque un poco

-claro

_**EDWARD JACOB**_

Hoy mi hermana había ido a casa de los Cullen eso me molestaba bastante estaba caminando en el bosque cuando un aroma me llego y lo reconocí de inmediato corrí hasta donde se encontraba y ahí estaba Sofía

-hola –ella se asusto

-hola me asustaste

-lo siento creí que ya no te volvería a ver

-es que he estado un poco ocupada

-no te preocupes –ella estaba nerviosa

-lo lamento pero tengo que irme-sus pensamientos eran confusos ella trato de irse pero no la deje

-por que solo quédate un segundo-

-no puedo tengo que ir alguien me espera-eso me dolio

-y quien tu novio-me sentía enojado

-no yo no tengo novio-sentí un gran alivio

-Tanya me espera –y salió corriendo yo sabia que había escuchado ese nombre pero no sabia en donde camine hasta casa llegue y no había nadie me fui hasta mi cuatro un no sabia en donde había oído ese nombre mejor luego se lo preguntaría a Nessie

* * *

**hola quiero agradecerles mucho por esperar y por sus comentarios y apoyo la verdad aun me siento un poco mal pero al menos escribiendo se me olvidan un poco las cosas ya que estos dias no han sido los mejores**

**muchas gracias nuevamente en verdad se los agradezco mucho **

**ATTE:ARLETTE**


	17. Chapter 17

**NESSIE**

Hoy estaba con Jake ya que me había invitado a der un paseo por la playa y me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme yo estaba un poco molesta por el hecho de que Lizzie hubiera ido a ver a Edward no podía creer como ella lo perdono por todo lo que nos hizo

-que te ocurre nessie-me dijo Jake que caminaba a mi lado

-no es nada solo que no me gusta que Lizzie este con los Cullen

-bueno a mi tampoco pero ellos aunque tu no lo quieras son tu familia y Edward es tu padre y algún día tanto tu como Ej tendrán que aceptarlo –eso me molesto

-Jake si solo me invitaste para hablar de esto es mejor que me valla –me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa cuando me tomo del brazo

-no espera nessie lo siento se que no quieres tocar el tema

-si tienes razón no quiero

-y ese no es el motivo por el que quería verte

-entonces cual

-bueno como tú sabes yo siempre he estado con ustedes desde que nacieron tu y tus hermanos y hay algo que siempre he querido decirte-Jake estaba un poco nervioso

-y de que se trata

-veras Nessie desde el primer momento que te vi yo sabia que tenia que cuidarte y siempre estar ahí cuando me necesitarás pero con el paso del tiempo y ahora que ya has crecido siempre he querido decirte que yo…estoy enamorado de ti-no lo podía creer el estaba enamorado de mi esto debía ser un sueño

-es es verdad Jake

-si pero quiero que sepas que si tu no sientes lo mismo no pasa nada podemos seguir siendo amigos –no podía creerlo el pensaba que yo no lo quería no sabia que decirle así que solo seguí lo que mi corazón decía y lo bese al principio el se sorprendió pero después de un instante me correspondió el beso yo estaba tan feliz había esperado esto toda mi vida y hoy se estaba cumpliendo cuando al fin nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos

-nessie quiero pedirte que seas mi novia aceptas

-claro que si- lo abrase y nos volvimos a besar

**Bella**

Estaba en Seattle ya que trabajaba en una pequeña librería desde que paso el beso con Edward no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza aunque sabia que estaba mal yo no regresaría con el nunca el estaba con Tanya en estos momentos termino mi turno en la librería y me fui directo a casa cuando llegue en la sala estaba Lizzie platicando con Edward

-hola bella como has estado-me saludo

-hola muy bien gracias por preguntar-

-mami hoy me divertí mucho con mi papa

-me alegro mucho hija y donde están tus hermanos

-nessie aun no llega y ej esta en su cuarto creo que esta dormido

-Lizzie me podrías dejar hablar con tu mama-le dijo Edward

-claro papi yo ya me voy ir a dormir estoy un poco cansada buenas noches

-buenas noches hija-y se fue a su habitación

-bueno y dime de que quieres hablar –se acerco un poco a mi y yo retrocedí

-quiero que hablemos de nosotros

-Edward ya no existe un nosotros tu ya tienes a alguien mas-retrocedí un poco mas pero me tope con la pared

-por favor bella desde aquel beso no puedo dejar de pensar en ti –sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos me estaba poniendo nerviosa-se que a ti también te pasa lo mismo puedo sentirlo yo no podía caer nuevamente en su juego trate de alejarlo pero no pude me tomo de la cintura y me pego mas a el

-por favor bella dame otra oportunidad que dices déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero solo necesito una oportunidad

* * *

**hola se que me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero ya estoy aqui y les prometo que en unos dias subire otro capitulo **

**espero sus comentarios muchas gracias por leer mi historia :)**

**ATTE: ARLETTE**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

_**Bella**_

No podía creer que Edward me pidiera otra oportunidad yo sabia que aun lo seguía queriendo pero a pesar de todo no lo podía perdonar tan fácil el tenia que demostrar que en verdad estaba arrepentido por todo

-me estas pidiendo otra oportunidad y que hay de Tanya dime ya terminaste con ella –por la expresión de su rostro yo sabia que no

-no aun no he podido hablar con ella-

-y asi quieres que te de otra oportunidad sabes algo Edward mejor vete

-pero bella espera-iba a decir algo cuando de pronto apareció Nessie

-hola ma hola Edward-

-Hola hija- pude notar que a Edward le dolía que tanto nessie como ej. no lo llamaran papa como lo hacía lizzie

-bueno yo me voy piensa lo que te dije bella buenas noches-y salió por la puerta

-y de que estaban hablando-me pregunto nessie

-de nada importante pero dime que te ocurre te vez muy contenta-

-bueno si estoy muy feliz hoy ha sido el mejor dia de mi vida

-y se puede saber porque

-es que hoy Jeke me pidió ser su novia y yo le dije que si-mi hija de verdad estaba muy feliz yo sabia que ella quería mucho a jake

-hija de verdad me alegro mucho

-gracias mami será mejor que me valla a dormir estoy un poco cansada

-claro que si nos vemos mañana yo ire a cazar nos vemos Sali de casa rumbo al bosque

_**Edward Jacob**_

Estaba durmiendo cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación

-adelante-por la puerta entro nessie

-hola

-hola que bueno que estas aquí quiero hablar contigo

-dime de que se trata

-de casualidad no te suena el nombre de Tanya-nessie se puso a pensar hasta que se acordó

-no me digas que esa esta aquí

-no lo se pero dime quien es ella

-de verdad no lo recuerdas-negué con la cabeza- ella es quien esta con Edward-de pronto me acorde pero que tonto como no lo recordé antes

-pero por que querías saberlo

-hoy me encontré con sofia solo hablamos un poco pero ella se fue y estaba un poco nerviosa y dijo que tanya la esperaba y lo peor es que sus pensamientos eran de culpabilidad

-eso es raro que te parece si la buscamos y le preguntamos

-si esta bien pero y que me ibas a decir tu

-bueno es solo que ya soy novia de Jake-mi hermana se veía muy feliz

-me alegro crei que jamás se atreverían a declararse

-ps ya vez que no bueno hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

Estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando vi el papelito en donde estaba anotado el numero de Sofia así que me decidí a llamarle

-hola-escuche su voz al otro lado de la línea

-hola sofia soy Jacob

-ah hola como estas

-bien te llamaba para preguntarte si puedes ir mañana al bosque necesito que hablemos

-si esta bien te parece bien a medio dia

-si me parece perfecto hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

Colgué el teléfono y me dormí a la mañana siguiente me desperté y mis hermanas estaban desayunando

-buenos días

-hola buenos días hermanito –dijeron ambas

-que planean hacer hoy

-yo ire a casa de mi papi ayudare a Abu Esme con unas cosas y ustedes no quieren ir

-no lo creo- yo sabia que a lizzie le dolía que no quisiéramos tratar a los Cullen

-esta bien yo ya me voy los veo luego –tomo sus cosas y se fue

-nien ahora que lizzie se fue te cuento que ayer hable con sofia y quede de vernos hoy a medio dia en el bosque vienes

-claro que si quiero conocer a la chica que robo el corazón de mi hermanito-sentí como me sonrojaba

-bien entonces hay que alistarnos

-ok

Finalmente partimos rumbo al bosque y llegamos y sofia ya estaba

-hola sofia

-hola

-mira quiero presentarte a mi hermana

-hola mucho gusto soy nessie

-hola-contesto ella con timidez

-sofia queremos hablar contigo sobre Tanya-ella se sorprendió

-que saben de ella

-algunas cosas pero queremos saber que tienes tu que ver con ella-contesto mi hermana

-esta bien les contare de donde la conozco esto tiene que ver con un clan los Cullen –eso nos sorprendió a nessie y a mi

* * *

**hola como han estado aqui les dejo este capitulo espero que les agrade **

**espero sus comentarios o sugerencias **

**muchas gracias**

**atte :ARLETTE**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

**NESSIE**

Cuando sofia dijo que ella conocía a Tanya y tenia que ver con los Cullen me sorprendí ya que en ningún momento ni ellos ni mi madre la habían nombrado asi que no sabia si se conocían la verdad esto me intrigaba y podía ver que a Ej también conocía muy bien a mi hermano para saber que ella en verdad le interesaba ya que nunca lo había visto tan interesado en ninguna otra chica

-y que es lo que tienes que ver con los Cullen-le pregunto mi hermano

-Bien les contare lo que paso yo conocí a Tanya y ella me ayudo en algunas cosas asi que ella se entero que yo poseía un don

-y cual es tu don- le pregunte

-puedo hacer que las personas piensen lo que yo quiero asi que con eso le ayude a Tanya a conseguir la pareja que ella quería su nombre es Edward-cuando lo dijo yo me quede muy sorprendida no podía creer que por ella Edward haya dejado a mi madre

-que fue lo que tu hiciste-le pregunto mi hermano yo sabia que el se estaba enojando así que mentalmente le dije_ hermano tienes que calmarte se que estas enojado por ella nuestra madre sufrió mucho quiero escuchar toda la historia asi que no hagas nada imprudente quieres_el solo asintió

-hice creer a Edward que bella la persona con el que el estaba era solo un juego para el y que Tanya era la persona perfecta

No lo podía creer esto era horrible comencé a sentirme muy enojada le iba a reclamar a esa maldita pero mi hermano se adelanto

-no lo puedo creer creí que tu eras una buena persona y que estabas sufriendo por algo ya que tus pensamientos eran de culpa pero sabes algo mereces sufrir eso mil veces mas

Sofía se veía realmente sorprendida ella no sabia lo que pasaba la que ella no sabia que mi padre era Edward

-Jacob por favor cálmate te dije esto porque realmente me importas y es extraño pero pensé que podía confiar en ti y que tal vez podríamos ser algo mas que amigos ya que desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

-escúchame bien entre tu y yo jamás va a pasar nada-la cara de sofia se puso muy triste-y quieres saber por que-ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza-

Comenzare por presentarme bien mi nombre es Edward Jacob Cullen Swan

-eso …eso quie…re decir que tu padre es es-

-si Sofía nuestro padre es Edward Cullen-fue mi turno de hablar

-.y sabes tu arruinaste nuestra vida la de mi madre y mi hermana ella sufría por no tener a mi padre cerca

-lo siento pero ustedes no saben por que lo hice

-y ni queremos saber-le dijo Ej ella trato de acercarse a el pero el retrocedió

-escúchame bien quiero que te alejes de mi familia y en especialmente de mi hermano o te vas a arrepentir-

-de verdad lo lamento-y desapareció en el bosque

-no lo puedo creer-ej estaba sentado en el suelo

-yo tampoco

-por su culpa tanto sufrimiento

-que haremos con todo esto-

-a que te refieres Nessie

-si que va a pasar le diremos a mi madre o que

-no lo se-por sus ojos comenzaron a caer unas lagrimas-me acerque a el y lo abrase me dolía tanto que mis hermanos sufrieran

-no llores por favor sino también voy a llorar-el seco sus lagrimas

-sabes creo que tenemos que darle una oportunidad a Edward

-creo que tal vez sea una buena idea y cuando les diremos la verdad a todos

-no lo se lo mejor será irnos a casa-por mi mente cruzo una idea mejor

-sabes hermanito creo que mejor vamos a otro lado-el me miro sorprendido

-y a donde

-en donde se encuentra Lizzie ahora

-creo que dijo que iría a visitar a Edward

-asi es que te parece si vamos y les damos una sorpresa

-creo que tienes razón si queremos darle una oportunidad este es el momento asi que andando

Corrimos para llegar a la casa de mi padre

**EDWARD**

El dia de hoy lizzie me vino a ver estaba tan feliz de que ella quisiera pasar tiempo con migo aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Nessie y Ej estaba enseñándole a Lizzie algunas de las canciones que había compuesto toda la familia estaba fuera Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital Esme había ido a trabajar en la decoración de una oficina y mis hermanos estaban de compras ya que Alice los arrastro al centro comercial estaba tocando la nana de Bella cuando tocaron la puerta

-yo voy papi-mi hija se levanto y fue a ver quien era seguí tocando la nana hasta que me percate de que no estaba solo en la habitación me voltee y me sorprendí de ver a mis tres hijos parados enfrente de mi

-hola papa- me dijeron Nessie y Ej. y cuando me dijeron papa me sentí tan feliz me acerque a ellos y los abrase

* * *

_**hola aquí les dejo este capitulo espero le guste**_

_**espero sus comentarios **_

_**ATTE:ARLETTE**_


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

**EDWARD**

No podía estar mas feliz de tener a mis tres hijos con migo desde que me entere que era padre no podía dejar de imaginar como recuperar todo el tiempo perdido

-EJ Nessie que hacen aquí-pregunto Lizzie ella estaba muy sorprendida de ver a sus hermanos aqui y la verdad yo también

-bueno tu nos comentaste que estarías aquí y ps pensamos que podríamos venir-le contesto Nessie

-claro que ustedes pueden venir las veces que quieran esta es su casa-esperaba que ellos quisieran venir todos los dias al igual que Lizzie para poder pasar mas tiempo con ellos

-gracias-contesto EJ con un poco de timidez

-mira EJ papa me estaba enseñando como toca el piano tu también puedes mostrarle vamos-

-no creo que sea buena idea

-claro que si EJ ven siéntate y muéstrame como tocas-el se sentó enfrente del piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía tocaba muy bien me sentía tan orgulloso de el finalmente termino de tocar

-verdad que toca my bien papi

-si Lizzie tienes mucha razón

Pase el resto del dia junto con mis hijos y pude descubrir algunas de las cosas que les gustaban a Nessie y EJ y pude averiguar un poco mas de sus vidas y cosas que les pasaban me entere de que EJ habia tomado clases de piano me encantaba la idea de que a mi hijo le gustara tocar el piano talvez podría componer algunas canciones para que el las tocara ahora lo único que me faltaba para ser feliz era recuperar a bella yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo que fuera para recuperar su amor y el de mis hijos cuando ya era tarde decidimos que lo mejor era ir a casa nos subimos en mi volvo y nos dirigimos a la Push el viaje fue muy agradable Lizzie estaba tan contenta y estaba planeando las cosas que haríamos en los siguientes dias incluso pensaba decirle a bella que nos acompañara

Cuando llegamos bella ya estaba en casa

-hola Edward

-hola bella-me sentía tan mal quería estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba pero sabia que eso no seria posible en estos momentos

-bueno será mejor que me marche-estaba a punto de salir cuando escuche a mi hija

-no esperen EJ y yo queremos hablar de algo importante-nos dijo Nessie

-y de que se trata-pregunto bella

-sera mejor que se sienten ya que esto sera un poco tardado-me sentia un poco confundido nos sentamos en la sala EJ y NEssie se miraron el EJ comenzó a hablar

**EDWARD JACOB**

-bien yo le contare-continúe no sabia como contarles la verdad a mis padres yo sabia que ellos tenian que saber esto ya que ambos sufrieron todo este tiempo por causa de Tanya y sofia solo pensar en ella me hacia sentir mal pero no deje que me afectara tanto asi que comenze a decirles las cosas desde el comienzo - bueno el primer día que vimos a mi padre en la escuela yo me sentía un poco confundido y molesto por todo y asi que me fui al bosque a pensar un poco y cuando ya iba a volver a casa pude escuchar unos pensamientos eran un poco rápidos y confusos me acerque y vi a una chica y pude reconocer que era vampiro así que me presente con ella y le dije que me llamaba Jacob ella me dijo que se llamaba Sofía me anoto su numero en un papel y me dijo que tenia que irse yo la notaba muy nerviosa y no podía leer con claridad sus pensamientos

-y porque no me lo habías comentado-me pregunto mi madre yo me sentía mal por que con ella jamás había tenido secretos ella siempre sabia lo que pasaba conmigo y con mis hermanas

-lo lamento se que debí a ver hablado contigo

-EJ será mejor que continúes-me dijo Nessie

-claro después de eso la volví a ver el primer día que Lizzie fue a casa de los Cullen la volví a ver en el bosque pude leer sus pensamientos y averigüe que ella tenía mucha culpa por algo trate de hablar con ella y me dijo que no podía y que Tanya la esperaba-note como mi padre se tensaba yo sabía que a pesar de todo el había estado con ella todo este tiempo y el no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-ese día en la noche hable con nessie y le pregunte si recordaba quien era Tanya ya que el nombre me sonaba pero no sabia de donde así que ella me dijo que Tanya era con quien estaba Edward

-y dime EJ que tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto-me pregunto mi padre

-eso me daba un poco de curiosidad así que hoy cite a Sofía para hablar con ella y Nessie me acompaño ella dijo que se sentía mal por algo que había echo yo le pregunte que era y ella nos conto que conoció a Tanya y ella tiene un don de poder hacer que las personas piensen lo que ella quiera asi que ella utilizo su don en Edward y le hiso creer que mi madre solo era un juego para el y que a la persona a la que realmente querías era a Tanya

-ahora entiendo las cosas-dijo Edward

-a que te refieres con eso-pregunto mi madre

-después de que Tanya fuera a visitar a sus hermanas yo me sentí raro comencé a pensar en ti y todo lo que paso ese dia en el que te dije todas esas cosas horribles y si sofia se sentía mal eso quiere decir que ya no utilizaba su don con migo y por eso yo ya no pensaba en Tanya

-eso quiere decir que todas las cosas que dijiste ese dia no fueron por que realmente lo sintieras-pregunto mi madre con tristeza

-claro que no bella yo jamás pensaría todo eso de ti tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia desde el momento en el que te vi no pude hacer nada mas que pensar en ti cambiaste mi mundo por completo y ahora que me has dado la oportunidad de poder ser padre me has hecho infinitamente feliz bella te amo-Edward se acerco a mi madre y la beso ahora ya no me sentía molesto con el ya que sabia la verdad ahora me sentía muy avergonzado por la manera en la que me porte con el

-no tienes por que sentirte asi-no recordaba que el leía los pensamientos como yo

-pero es la verdad yo te juzgue mal no sabia la verdad y te trate muy mal

-no eres el único yo también me comporte mal-dijo Nessie-ahora tu eres el que debe de estar molesto con nosotros

-no se preocupen por nada ustedes solo estaban tratando de proteger a su madre de que yo le volviera hacer daño-mi padre se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazo

-jamás me podría molestar con ustedes son lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida-mi madre y Lizzie también se acercaron y se unieron al abrazo

-que bien ahora si somos una familia-dijo Lizzie

-claro que lo somos y a pesar de que se presenten mas problemas nosotros estaremos siempre juntos-dijo mi padre yo sabia que los problemas a los que se refería serian la llegada de Tanya ya que ella volvería tarde o temprano aunque yo no permitiría que ella dañara a mi familia nuevamente

* * *

**hola como han estado aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo **

**espero sus comentarios **

**atte:ARLETTE **


	21. Chapter 21

**hola antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y muchas gracias a todas aquellas que dejan sus comentarios **

**espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo **

* * *

Capitulo 21

BELLA

No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando Edward nunca quiso dejarme el aun me amaba ya no sentía esa tristeza que me había acompañado todo este tiempo pero ahora lo que sentía era una gran rabia y odio hacia Tanya y esa tal Sofía por su culpa mis hijos habían vivido todos estos años sin el amor y cariño de su padre y yo había estado separada de el amor de mi vida

-me alegra que seamos una familia-mi pequeña nessie había cumplido su sueño de tener a toda su familia junta

-si y les juro que nunca nada y nadie nos va a volver a separar-solo esperaba que Edward tuviera razón

Estuvimos platicando en la sala durante un buen rato Edward quería saber todo sobre sus hijos yo le mostré algunas fotos de ellos seguimos platicando de varias cosas hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que mis tres angelitos ya estaban dormidos Edward me ayudo a llevarlos hasta sus camas y regresamos a la sala nos sentamos en un sillón y permanecimos abrazados

-me encantaría estar así por siempre –me acerco más a su pecho

-a mi también-

-Edward que va a pasar cuando Tanya regrese

-espero que nunca vuelva no quiero verla cerca de ti ni de mis hijos solo espero que no vuelva a controlarme con ayuda de sofia

-eso no será un problema si estas cerca de mi

-a que te refieres-se veía un poco confundido

-descubrí cual es la rezón por la que tu no podías leer mis pensamientos y eso es gracias a un escudo

-como que un escudo

-si tengo el don poner un escudo ya sea físico o mental a mi alrededor y puedo proteger a las personas que están conmigo de los poderes de otros vampiros

-bella eso es impresionante yo siempre supe que eras especial desde que eras humana

-sabes Edward tengo una duda

-y cual es esa duda

-tu no sabes si tu familia sabia todo lo que pasaba

-por que lo dices

-EJ y Nessie dijeron que esa tal Sofía solo había usado su don en ti pero nunca menciono nada con respecto a los demás no quiero juzgarlos ni nada de eso solo quiero saber si ellos estaban al tanto de todo esto

-no los bella la verdad espero que ellos no tengan nada que ver ya que los quiero ellos son mi familia pero será mejor que lo averigüe así que mejor me voy

-está bien nos vemos mañana

-claro que si

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue cuando hacia su coche cuando iba a la mitad de camino no pude resistir mas

-EDWARD le grite y el volteo corrí hasta su lado y le di un beso al principio el estaba un poco confundido pero después de unos segundos me correspondió el beso en el cual demostrábamos el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro y cuento lo había extrañado no se cuanto tiempo duro el beso y en estos momentos me alegraba no ser humana y no tener que parar pera respirar cuando finalmente rompimos el beso nos miramos a los ojos

-te amo Edward

-yo también te amo tu y mis hijos son mi vida-

Después de esto se marcho a casa solo esperaba que muy pronto el viviera con nosotros

EDWARD

Hoy había sido un magnifico día había recuperado a mis hijos y a bella iba rumbo a mi casa y todo el camino iba con una sonrisa en el rostro no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar con migo y con bella pero después de aquel beso sabia que ella aun me quería

Cuando llegue a mi casa todos estaban en la sala no sabía si ellos sabían lo que había hecho Tania solo esperaba que ellos no estuvieran involucrados con ella

-Edward que bueno que llegas- me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa lo cual me desconcertó bastante ya que nunca me había llevado tan bien con ella trate de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba atreves de sus pensamientos pero los tenían bloqueados

-que es lo que está pasando-todos estaban muy contentos solo esperaba ver sus rostros de felicidad cuando les dijera que bella y yo habíamos resuelto las cosas

-Edward sabemos que estas muy feliz con todo lo de tus hijos y tú te mereces tener una familia feliz-me dijo Emmett

-y es por eso que te tenemos una sorpresa

-bien y cual es-la verdad ya me estaba impacientando

-hola Eddy-se escucho una voz a mis espaldas me gire y ahí estaba ella

-que demonios haces aquí Tanya

* * *

_**hola otra vez espero que les allá agradado el capitulo por fin apareció tanya ahora veremos que es lo que pasara**_

_**espero sus comentarios muchas gracias **_

_**Atte:ARLETTE **_


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

EDWARD

-pero Eddy esa es la forma en la que me tratas después de no vernos durante este tiempo-se acerco a mi y trato de besarme pero yo retrocedí

-será mejor que te largues Tanya que ya no estoy bajo el poder de tu amiguita

-de que amiga hablas Edward yo no se que estas diciendo yo solo vine por que te extrañaba mucho -me molesto tanto que se estuviera haciendo la victima

-Edward será mejor que te tranquilices-Jasper estaba tratando de calmarme

-no me voy a tranquilizar hasta que ella –apunte hacia Tanya- se marche de aquí

-Edward hijo quieres explicarnos lo que esta sucediendo por favor-

-claro que se los explicare Carlisle lo que sucede es que Tanya junto con la ayuda de un chica llamada Sofía me manipulo para que yo abandonara a Bella y la cambiara por ella

-peo Edward eso no es verdad yo te amo y jamás haría eso yo he venido aquí por que me entere de que tu queridísima bella te oculta la existencia de tus hijos así que decidí regresar antes para ayudarte a quitarle a los niños y vivir todos cono una familia yo seria como una madre para ellos-no podía ceer el descaro de Tanya y si antes estaba molesto ahora estaba furioso

-escúchame muy bien Tanya mis hijos ya tienen una madre y jamás permitiré que te les acerques entendiste porque si lo haces te juro que te mato me entendiste-la tome del brazo y me dirigí con ella a la puerta-así que márchate y no quiero volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida

-pero Edward no sé quién te dijo todas esas cosas horribles no espera ya sé quien fue ella no esa maldita zorra de bella fui quien te enveneno la cabeza en mi contra verdad date cuenta Edward yo te amo

-escúchame bien aquí la única zorra eres tu y no te permitiré que hables mal de bella por que ella es a la única que he amado ella no necesito controlar mi mente para ganarse mi amor entendiste ahora lárgate de aquí -abrí la puerta y la saque de la casa

-escúchame muy bien Edward te vas a arrepentir de esto te lo juro un día vendrás a pedir perdón cuando te des cuenta de la tontería que estas cometiendo

-la única tontería fue el haber estado contigo y no con la persona que amo

-eres un maldito y te juro que te vas a arrepentir te lo juro-y diciendo esto desapareció es el oscuro bosque y yo entre a la casa donde mi familia me observaba con mucha curiosidad y sus pensamientos eran de confusión

-Edward nos puedes explicar que fue todo eso por que le dijiste todo eso a pobre Tanya-Esme siempre tan buena con las personas

-por que se lo merecía gracias a ella me separe de bella y de mis hijos

-pero que es lo que ella hizo

-bueno no se de donde conoció a Sofía pero ella tiene el don de controlar los pensamiento de las personas y asi que controlo los míos para abandonar a bella y estar con tanya pero hace unos días mis hijos EJ y Nessie la conocieron pero ella no sabia que ellos eran mis hijos asi que les conto la historia

-no lo puedo creer como es que yo no vi nada de lo que planeo-

-no lo se Alice tal vez por que todo lo hizo Sofía y como Tanya conoce tu don trato de no involucrarse mucho en el plan para no ser descubierta

-eso quiere decir que también controlo nuestros pensamientos

-si también los de ustedes

-pero dinos Edward como van las cosas con bella después de que se entero de todo esto-me pregunto Jasper

-bueno estamos solucionando las cosas para que podamos vivir como una familia

-espero que lo logres hijo ya que no solo sufren bella y tu sino que también mis nietos

-claro que si Esme

-oye Edward no te preocupa que Tanya haga algo en contra de tus hijos o de bella-Rosalie tenia razón

-espero que no se atreva por que si no se va a arrepentir lo mejor será ir con bella para estar mas seguro

Me despedí de mi familia y partí rumbo a casa de bella

TANYA

No puedo creer lo que estaba pasando esa maldita mocosa de Sofía no había respetado nuestro trato y por su culpa mi Eddy estaba otra vez con esa insignificante de bella la verdad no se que le ve pero en fin me la van a pagar y ya se en donde le dolerá mas a Edward en sus pequeños mocosos

* * *

**hola muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios espero que este capitulo les alla agradado **

**veremos que es lo que hace tanya para vengarse de Edward **

**espero sus comentarios o sus opiniones **

**muchas gracias**

**Atte:ARLETTE**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Me encontraba leyendo un libro estaba tan concentrada pero de pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba y me asuste rápidamente me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que era Edward

-Edward que haces aquí me asustaste-

-lo lamento no era mi intención-

-no te preocupes pero dime que haces aquí

-bella tanya regreso-cuando dijo eso me sentí muy mal y de pronto me comenzaron a llegar unos pensamientos que pasara si Edward quisiera estar con ella y no conmigo

-y que fue lo que te dijo-mi voz salió como un susurro

-no se como se entero que pero ya sabe que tenemos a nuestros hijos y e dijo que había venido para que formara una familia con ella y con los niños-cuando dijo eso me altere tal vez Edward quisiera estar con ella y si me quitaba a mis hijos

-que eso no puede ser por favor Edward no me quites a mis niños por favor son todo lo que tengo-sabia que si fuera humana en estos momentos estaría llorando

-bella cálmate yo jamás te separaría de los niños escúchame bien nunca te los quitare y menos para estar con Tanya sabes por que-hizo que lo viera a los ojos

-no

-por que yo te amo mas que nada y solo quiero formar una familia contigo jamás te abandonare de nuevo te amo

-yo también te amo Edward-unimos nuestros labios al principio el beso estaba lleno de amor y cariño recordé que el siempre me besaba así cuando era humana asi que poco a poco intensifique mas el beso hasta que terminamos recostados en el sofá hasta que finalmente nos separamos y me di cuenta de la hora que era pronto despertarían los niños

-Edward los niños despertaran asi que es mejor que les prepare el desayuno

-esta bien yo te ayudo

Fuimos a la cocina y comenzamos a preparar el desayuno hice jugo para los tres y les corte un poco de jugo les puse en la mesa su cereal y leche cuando de pronto vi a Edward que estaba un poco pensativo

-que es lo que pasa Edward

-bella después de que eche a Tanya a la calle comenzó a molestarse y me dijo que me iba a arrepentir por lo que estaba haciendo y no quiero que les haga nada ni a ti ni a los niños-

-si esa maldita se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a alguno de mis hijos te juro que yo misma la mato no permitiré que nadie los lastime

-te aseguro que nadie los tocara-me abrazo y paso su brazo por mi cintura y me pego mas a su pecho de pronto se me ocurrió algo

-Edward tengo una idea quizá para que los niños estén mas seguros es mejor que tu vivas con nosotros que te parece-a mi me fascinaba la idea pero no sabia si el quería vivir con nosotros

-creo que esa es una grandiosa idea-y me mostro esa magnifica sonrisa y beso cuando de pronto escuchamos unos ruidos y nos separamos y a la cocina entraron nuestros tres pequeñitos que en cuanto vieron a su padre se arrojaron a sus brazos

-papi que bueno que estés aquí-

-buenos días Lizzie que bueno que te alegre verme

-niños siéntense para que les sirva su desayuno

-si mama-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

Todo el desayuno se la pasaron riendo con su padre y contándole mechas cosas y haciendo miles de planes como ir a acampar o ir de caza

-que le parece si hoy vamos todos a visitar a sus tios y abuelos estoy seguro de que les dara mucho gusto verlos a todos

-a mi me gusta la idea-rápidamente contesto lizzie sabia que a ella le encetaba pasar tiempo con sus tios

-Nessie EJ que me dicen ustedes-ambos se miraron

-esta bien iremos-respondieron los dos

-muy bien y tu bella nos acompañaras-

-claro que si además hoy es mi dia libre

-perfecto

-muy bien será mejor que vallan a arreglarse para que podamos irnos en lo que yo recojo la cocina esta bien

-si mami-y rápidamente salieron de la cocina

Después de un rato todos estábamos listos y nos subimos en el volvo de Edward durante todo el camino los niños iban muy emocionados en cambio yo estaba un poco nerviosa la verdad la ultima vez que vi a los Cullen juntos no los trate muy bien y tampoco sabia que pensaban ellos de mi

SOFIA

Estaba muy asustada Tanya había vuelto y se había enfadado mucho por que yo ya no controlaba a Edward y me había encerrado en un cuarto

-hola sofia –me asuste mucho no quería que tanya cumpliera su promesa

-hola tanya

-ya me entere que no cumpliste tu trato asi que ya sabes que es lo que pasara

-no por favor no le hagas nada a mi familia

-no Sofía teníamos un trato asi que ahora pagaras las consecuencias

-No por favor no-y salió de la habitación dejándome sola

* * *

**hola a todos como han estado aqui les dejo otro capitulo**

**espero les guste y ya saben espero sus comentarios**

**muchas gracias**

**Atte:ARLETTE**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

BELLA

Llegamos al la casa de los Cullen y Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban en la entrada

-bella hija que gusto tenerte aquí y que todos los problemas estén resueltos

-hola Esme a mi también me da mucho gusto estar aquí

-pero pasen los demás los están esperando en la sala

Entramos y ahí se encontraba el resto de la familia Cullen de inmediato Alice se levanto y me abrazo

-bella te he extrañado mucho lamento todo lo que paso

-tranquilízate Alice lo que paso no fue tu culpa

-pero yo debí de haber visto lo que Tanya planeaba perdóname -la verdad yo no sabia que Alice se sintiera tan culpable pero nada de esto fue su culpa

- sabes que para que te sientas mejor te prometo que nos iremos todo un día de compras-en la cara de Alice apareció una enorme sonrisa sabia que a ella las compras siempre la animaban

-bueno Alice no acapares a nuestra hermanita que yo también la quiero saludar-

-hola Emmett –de pronto Emmett me estaba dando un gran abrazo de oso

-Emmett deja a Bella te aseguro que si fuera humana ya la habrías desecho-dijo Rosalie me impresionaba ya que siempre que visitaba a los Cullen ella se portaba indiferente con migo

-pero rose hace mucho que no la abrazaba

-hola Rosalie como han estado todos

-muy bien pero dime bella bienes con mi hermano

-si y también vienen los niños ellos están platicando con Esme y Carlisle

-ps vamos a buscarlos ya quiero ver a mis sobrinos y jugar con ellos-dijo Emmett

Y a si pasamos toda la tarde EJ se la paso jugando con Emmett y Jasper y Nessie y Lizzie platicaban de moda con sus tías me alegraba verlos asi

EDWARD JACOB

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que las cosas con mi familia se habían arreglado yo estaba muy feliz ya que me gustaba pasar el tiempo con mis tios y mi tio Jasper siempre me enseñaba cosas sobre la guerra y eso me entretenía mucho, con mi tio Emmett siempre me la pasaba jugando y en algunas ocasiones mi padre me enseñaba a tocar el piano ya que desde que era pequeño siempre me llamo la atención y yo quería ser igual de talentoso que mi padre

Hoy habíamos decidido que iríamos de campamento toda la familia así que estábamos acomodando las cosas para subirlas al auto

-EJ dice mama que si tienes todo listo que ya nos vamos-me aviso Nessie ella había invitado a Jake recuerdo que a mi papa casi le da un ataque cuando Nessie le dijo que ella y Jake eran novios pero gracias a que mi mama y Lizzie intervinieron y además Jake le explico todo acerca de la imprimación el se relajo un poco y a mi padre no le quedo otra mas que aceptarlo

Nos subimos al auto de mi padre en el íbamos mi padre mi madre, Nessie, Jake y yo, Lizzie iba con mis abuelos en su auto y mis tíos iban el Jeep del tío Emmett después de un rato el camino se termino tomamos las cosas y comenzamos a caminar hacia una montaña después de un rato de caminata decidimos acampar en un prado que encontramos mis tíos Jake y mi padre comenzaron a armar las tiendas de campaña y yo junto con Nessie fuimos a conseguir leña para el fuego

-sabes EJ me agrada la idea de pasar tiempo con nuestra familia-me dijo mi hermana

-si Nessie a mi también-y eso era verdad solo que no se por que me sentía un poco raro

-pero aun así estas triste-mi hermana me conocía muy bien

-si pero la verdad no se por que

-ps yo si se la verdad no quería decirte nada pero desde que Sofía nos contó la verdad y tu no sabes nada de ella estas muy triste y pensativo

-entonces crees que yo me sentía algo por ella y por eso me siento asi-la verdad no lo quería reconocer

-algo asi pero mejor no sigamos con el tema y apresuramos que nos deben estar esperando-asi que regresamos a donde se encontraban todos y prendimos el fuego cuando notamos que la se estaba oscureciendo y cocinamos algunas cosas también estuvimos contando historias de terror hasta que finalmente nos venció el sueño y decidimos dormir.

de pronto comencé a soñar que estaba en medio del bosque comenzaba a caminar entre los arboles y me encontraba con una cabaña de pronto escuchaba unos gritos alguien me pedía ayuda me asuste mucho no sabia quien era la persona que pedía ayuda de pronto entro en la cabaña y los gritos paran pero en el interior de la cabaña estaba un cuerpo tendido en el suelo y me comienzo a asustar pero no logro reconocer quien pero cuando me empiezo acercar me despierto y mi padre ya estaba ahí

-EJ te encuentras bien-se veía un poco preocupado

-si solamente fue un mal sueño

-lo se no era mi intención pero pude ver tu sueño y hay algo que te atormenta si quieres puedes hablar con migo sobre ello

-la verdad no lo se pero Nessiecree que es por todo lo que paso on sofia

-ella te impotava verdad EJ-

-sinseramente no lo se y no quero hablar de ello-

-esta bien como tu quieras lo mejor sera que te apresures ya esta amaneciendo y tenemos que continuar caminando para llegar a la cima de la montaña

-si esta bien papa

recogimos las casas de campaña y todas las cosas y seguimos subiendo la montaña estábamos caminando cuando de pronto el camino se me comienza a ser familiar y recuerdo el sueño que tuve en la mañana trato de seguir el mismo camino de mi sueño y me separo un poco del resto de mi familia cuando de pronto encuentro aquella cabaña no escucho ningún ruido asi que me decido a entrar la cabaña es igual que en mis sueños me dirijo al lugar en donde estaba aquel cuerpo y en efecto ahí se encontraba pero a diferencia de mi sueño esta vez si la reconozco

-sofia-la llamo pero parece que esta muy debil

-e..j..er..eres t.. -

-si soy yo

...doname

-no digas nada estas muy debil no haz cazado verdad

-no ella..me .. ... aquí-no sabia de quien estaba hablando pero ya sospechaba algo

-quien ella Tanya

de pronto comienzo a escuchar que alguien se acerca

-EJ donde estas-esa es la voz de Lizzie

-EJ hijo donde estas-la voz de mi madre

-mama estoy aquí ayúdame-de pronto mi madre y mi hermana entraron en la cabaña

-hijo que fue lo que paso estas bien

-si mama pero tenemos que ayudarla

-quien es ella EJ-pregunto Lizzie

-ella es sofia tenemos que ayudara esta muy débil

-esta bien Lizzie ve con los demás y dile que ya encontramos a tu hermano y dile a tu padre que venga de inmediato

-si mami ahora vuelvo-y salio corriendo de la cabaña

-EJ como fue que la encontraste? sabias que ella estaba aquí?

-no yo no lo sabia simplemente la encontré aquí

de pronto apareció mi padre con el resto de la familia

-lo mejor sera que la llevemos a casa esta muy débil se ve que no ha cazado desde hace mucho tiempo

-si vamos-

e tío Emmett la tomo en sus brazos y todos corrimos a donde se encontraban nuestros autos cuando llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos mi abuelo Carlise le dio un poco de sangre que tenia guardad para que Sofia recuperara sus fuerzas nosotos nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa

-ella va a estar bien no te preocupes yo se cuanto te importa a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado-me dijo Nessie

-mechas gracias hermanita

después de un rato entro mi abuelo

-EJ ella quiere habar contigo sera mejor que vallas

-si ahora vuelvo-y me diriji a la habitación en donde se encontraba sofia

* * *

_**hola a todos como se encuentran lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero bueno ya estoy de regreso y agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios **_

_**y les tengo una buena noticia comenzare a escribir otra historia en estos dias publicare el primer capitulo **_

_**tambien abrí una cuenta en Face para que estemos en contacto y también subiré adelantos de la historia y en mi perfil le dejare el nombre para que me agregen**_

_**muxas gracias por su apoyo espero sus comentarios **_

_**ATTE:ARLETTE **_


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Edward Jacob

Llegue a la habitación en donde s encontraba Sofía y toque la puerta

-Sofía soy EJ puedo pasar

-adelante pasa-entre a la habitación y ella se encontraba recostada en una cama ya se veía un poco mas fuerte ya que ya se había alimentado un poco

-querías hablar conmigo

-si quería darte las gracias

-no es necesario

-no si lo es por que tu me ayudaste a pesar de todo el daño que le he hecho a ti y a toda tu familia

-no te preocupes lo importante es que todo ya se soluciono y mi familia esta unida solo quisiera saber por que ayudaste a Tanya con todo esto

-me gustaría que tu familia también escuchara lo que tengo que decir

-esta bien todos están en la sala que te parece si vamos con ellos

-si esta bien- nos dirigimos a la sala en donde estaba toda la familia

-escuchen todos Sofía quiere decir algo

-bueno antes que nada me quisiera disculpar con todos ustedes por lo que les he hecho

-bueno es lo mínimo que puedes hacer-dijo mi tía Rosalie podía leer sus pensamientos y sabia que ella estaba muy molesta

-rose es mejor que la dejes hablar

-esta bien Esme

-bueno como les estaba diciendo yo no quería hacer todo esto pero Tanya me obligo

-que quieres decir con que te obligo tu pudiste haberte negado no-pregunto el tío Jasper

-si pude haberlo echo pero ella hubiera matado a mi familia para que me entiendan mejor les contare mi historia

Cuando yo era humana vivía con mis padres y mi hermana Laura ella es dos años menor que yo vivíamos en california un día salimos a una fiesta de unos amigos de mis padres y cuando íbamos de regreso a casa algo se atravesó en el camino y el auto se volcó yo no recuerdo mucho solamente tengo recuerdos de mi hermana sangrando y luego me desmaye y luego comencé a sentir como si me estuviera quemando y pensé que el auto se estaba incendiando cuando desperté y estaba en la misma cabaña en la que ustedes me encontraron junto a mi había un sujeto jamás supe su nombre el me traía sangre en unas bolsas y yo me alimentaba ya que desde que me desperté estaba encadenada para que no me escapara yo me sentía distinta podía escuchar los ruidos de afuera yo le preguntaba por mi familia o donde estaba pero el no contestaba no se cuanto tiempo pase en es lugar hasta que un día llego Tanya ella me dijo que ahora era un vampiro y que si quería que mi familia estuviera bien yo tenia que ayudarle estuvo mucho tiempo con migo hasta que descubrió cual era mi don y ella me ayudo a controlarlo me dijo que con el iba a ser mas fácil que yo le ayudara me conto que ella había sido la novia de Edward desde hace mucho tiempo pero un día llego Isabella y el la dejo cuando estaban a punto de casarse-no podía creer de lo que Tanya fue capaz

-eso no es verdad yo jamás había estado con ella y mucho menos pensé en casarme con esa loca-grito mi padre

-Eddy cálmate sabemos que eso no es verdad-le dijo Emmett

-Sofía puedes continuar con tu historia le pidió me madre

-claro como les estaba contando ella me dijo todo eso y dijo que si yo lograba que Edward se casare con ella yo podía ser libre de ir con mi familia pero que si yo no le ayudaba ella los mataría a todos es por eso que la ayude yo me sentía muy mal pero el día que conocí a EJ yo estaba en el bosque pensando en ya no ayudar a Tanya pero quería que a mi familia no le pasara nada es por eso que les conté todo a Nessie y a EJ pero me sentí tan mal cuando ellos me dijeron que Edward era su padre pensé en todo el daño que había echo y me fui es por eso que ya no controle los pensamientos de Edward pero cuando Tanya se me entero de todo se puso furiosa y me encerró en la cabaña y me volvió a encadenar para que no escapara me dijo que me daría una ultima oportunidad que iba a pensar en que podía ser útil como estaba tan débil me libero de las cadenas ya que yo no tenia fuerzas para huir quizá ella ya se dio cuenta de que no estoy y va a matar a mi familia-todos nos quedamos callados pero todos pensaban en una solo casa lo cruel que había sido Tanya

-no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos lo primero que haremos será buscar a tu familia necesito que mes todos los datos que puedas para poder localizarlos-le dijo mi abuelo

-esta bien muchas gracias

-no te preocupes ya has sufrido bastante-la consoló mi madre

**BELLA**

Después de que Sofía contara su historia me sentí tan mal la pobre había sufrido tanto al saber que si no cumplía lo que Tanya le pedía iba a perder a su familia sin darnos cuenta ya se había echo un poco tarde y aun teníamos que volver a casa

-Edward creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a casa

-Bella que te parece si mejor los niños Jacob y tu se quedan aquí aun no sabemos en donde esta Tanya y acabamos de descubrir de todo lo que es capaz y me sentiría mejor sabiendo que ustedes están bien

-no lo se no quiero que Jake se sienta incomodo en una casa llena de vampiros

-pero estoy seguro que si Nessie se queda el no tendrá ningún problema

-entonces ya aceptaste la relación de Jake y Nessie

-te seré sincero aun no pero se que ella es feliz como lo es EJ con Sofía

-que quieres decir

-Bella al parecer EJ esta enamorado de Sofía y ella de el

-bueno al parecer la única que falta es Lizzie

-no ella aun es mi princesita y no dejare que nadie se le acerque

- jajaja será mejor que hable con Jake para ver si se queda

-esta bien ve-y me dio un casto beso

Salí afuera a buscar a Jake el se encontraba con Nessie

-Jake quería decirte que Edward estaba pensando en que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí y quería saber si no te incomoda

-no te preocupes Bells ya estoy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de vampiros así que no te preocupes

-esta bien le diré a Esme que me ayude a preparar unas habitaciones –y me metí a la casa

**TANYA**

Regrese a la cabaña en donde tenia a la estúpida de Sofía y no la encontre por ningun lado se suponia que ya no tenia fuerzas para moverse por que no la mate cuando tenia la oportunidad aunque bueno que mas me da ya no la nesecito para nada ahora solo tengo que ser muy pasiente y esperar una oportunidad para hacer sufrir a la maldita de isabella y desaparecerla juato a esos tres bastarditos y recuperar a edward por que estoy segura que si ellos ya no se interponen en mi camino el y yo seremos felises toda la eternidad

* * *

**hola como han estado aqui les dejo este capitulo espero les agrade **

**tambien les aviso que ya estoy publicando mi nueva historia se _llama siempre a tu lado_ para que pasen y la lean y me dejen su opìnion**

**espero sus comentarios **

**Atte:ARLETTE**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Bella

Había pasado ya dos semana desde que Sofía vivía en la casa de los Cullen al principio todos dudábamos un poco de ella pero al pasar los días nos dimos dando cuenta de que ella era una gran persona y también nos dimos cuenta de que sentía algo por EJ y que el también la quería ya que siempre que estaba con ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Edward se había ido hace unos días junto con Carlisle a localizar a la familia de Sofía la pobre sufría mucho por no saber nada de ellos, solo esperaba que regresaran pronto extrañaba mucho a Edward

-mama mi papa y mi abuelito ya regresaron-me dijo mi pequeña Lizzie rápidamente fui a donde se encontraba Edward y lo abrase

-Edward te extrañe mucho

-yo también bella-y me di un pequeño beso en los labios

-localizaron a la familia de Sofía-Edward se puso un poco tenso asi que sabia que las cosas no habían salido como el pensaba

-si donde esta ella

-se fue con EJ a dar un paseo no deben tardar-sonreí al recordar la enorme sonrisa de EJ cuando le propuso a Sofía salir un rato y ella aceptara

-bueno antes que lleguen tenemos que hablar para saber como le damos la noticia a Sofi

-que noticia

-vamos a la sala y así se los explico a todos-fuimos a la sala y ahí ya se encantaban todos

-hijo que fue lo que paso con la familia de sofí

-la fuimos a buscar a la dirección que nos había dado sofia pero en la casa ya no vivía nadie así que les preguntamos a alguno vecinos y nos dijeron que habían muerto todos en un accidente-eso no podía ser cierto Sofia sufriría mucho

-pero Sofi dijo que ellos habían sobrevivido-dijo Esme

-bueno eso es lo que Tanya le dijo lo mas probable es que ella supiera la verdad y eso solo lo hizo para amenazara y para que no huyera

-se enteraron que paso con los cuerpos de su familia-le pregunte a Edward

-si fuimos a la estación de policía para preguntar mas acerca del accidente y nos dijeron que todos habían muerto cuando la ambulancia llego al lugar obviamente el cuerpo de Sofía jamás fue encontrado así que la dieron por desaparecida pero como no tenia familiares mas que sus padres y su hermana la , policía solo la busco por un tiempo y después dejaron el caso lo único que pudimos hacer fue localizar la tumba en donde se encuentran pero no se como lo tome Sofí

-bueno ahora tenemos que esperar a que regrese para darle la noticia

De pronto escuchamos que alguien tocaba el timbre

-deben de ser ellos ire a abrir-dijo Esme dirigiéndose a la puerta

-hola a todos –dijo EJ- que buen que ya regresaste papa

-si hijo apenas acabamos de llegar

-y encontraron a mi familia-pregunto Sofía

-hija será mejor que te sientes y platiquemos

-si pero esta dodo bien-Carlisle y Edward le comenzaron a platicar todo lo que había sucedido y ella quedo muy triste

-no puede ser Tanya me dijo que ellos estaban bien por eso es que yo le ayude a hacer algo terrible-dijo entre sollozos

- no te preocupes aquí la única culpable es Tanya

-juro que si algún día la veo la matare-dijo Ej muy enfadado

-no hables así hijo además dudo mucho que ella vuelva a aparecer

-Edward me podrías hacer un favor- pregunto Sofía

-claro que si que es lo que quieres

-quiero ir a donde esta la tumba de mi familia

-claro que si te sientes bien podemos ir mañana mismo

-si esta bien

-si quieres yo los puedo acompañar-dijo EJ tímidamente

-claro que si me ayudaría mucho tu compañía-le respondió sofí

Al día siguiente los tres se fueron muy temprano y yo Sali para despedirme cuando se fueron me quede sentada en las escaleras pensando un poco todos nos sentíamos muy mal por todo lo que le pasaba a Sofía debía de ser muy duro para ella pasar por todo esto se debía de sentir muy sola

-pobre chica- la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

-si se debe sentir muy mal

-lo único bueno es que Ej. está con ella-al parecer yo no era la única que me había dado cuenta de eso

-si creo que al menos no se sentirá tan sola

-si además hacen una bonita pareja

-quien hace bonita pareja-pregunto Lizzie que venia saliendo

-EJ y Sofía-le respondió Alice

-oh es verdad me alegro por mi hermano

-tengo una idea increíble-Alice daba pequeños saltos

-y que es tia

-tenemos que organizar una fiesta para Sofía así cuando regrese no se sentirá tan mal

-eso es grandioso tía yo te ayudare será divertido- ambas entraron a la casa para organizar la fiesta me alegraba tanto que mis hijos estuvieran tan felices esto siempre debió de ser así y de ahora en adelante me encargaría de que nada ni nadie separara a mi familia

* * *

**hola como han estado se que últimamente no había actualizado pero tuve un pequeño problema con mi computadora pero bueno lo importante es que estoy de regreso espero que les agrade este capitulo**

**espero sus comentarios**

**muchas gracias **

**Atte:ARLETTE **


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

EJ

Ya había pasado una semana desde que acompañe a Sofí a visitar la tumba de su familia la verdad me sentía muy mal por ella después de que regresamos a casa toda la familia nos estaba esperando con una fiesta de bienvenida me sentía muy feliz estando con mi familia y estos últimos días he estado pensando en pedirle a Sofía que sea mi novia pero aunque me sentía muy nervioso ya había decidido hoy se lo pediría

-hola ej.-gire la cabeza para encontrarme con sofí

-hola

-sabes me gustaría salir un rato y me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme-

-claro me encantaría le avisare a mi madre que vamos a salir-fui a buscar a mi madre

-mama voy a salir con Sofía regresamos en un rato

-si cariño diviértete

Salimos de la casa y rápidamente nos adentramos en el bosque encontramos un tronco y nos sentamos a platicar ella me contaba como se sentía con mi familia y lo feliz que estaba lo podía leer en sus pensamientos realmente era feliz

-me alegra que estés feliz sabes desde hace un tiempo he querido preguntarte algo-elle me miro

-dime de que se trata

-bueno desde el día que te conocí supe que eras especial y después de todo lo que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que me gustas y mucho y seria muy feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia-ya lo había dicho ahora solo esperaba que no me rechazara

-claro que si quiero nada me haría mas feliz-se arrojo a mis brazos y le di un beso se sentía tan bien

-gracias por aceptarme te amo

-yo también te amo Ej.

BELLA

Estaba con Edward en su habitación me sentía tan bien

-sabes bella ayer estaba platicando con Carlisle y es tiempo de mudarnos a otro lado y hemos estado viendo una casa en Alaska es grande y ahí podemos vivir todos incluso Jake

-bueno tal vez sea una buena idea solo hay que hablarlo bien con la familia me encantaría que viviéramos todos en la misma casa y también me gustaría que los niños entren al colegio este año debieron haber empezado pero con todo lo que paso ya no regresaron

-me parece una gran idea vamos a reunir a todos y les contamos a ver que les parece-bajamos a la sala y EJ y Sofía venían entrando mi hijo se sentía tan feliz

-muy bien quien va a dar primero la noticia-dijo Alice

-de que noticia hablas tia

-bueno Lizzie tus papas nos van a decir algo al igual que Ej. y sofia asi que quien hablara primero

-bueno empiezo yo-dijo Ej- hoy le pedí a Sofía que fuera mi novia y acepto

-ahhhhh que emoción muchas felicidades hermanito-lo abrazo nessie

-al fin yo pensé que nunca te animarías-se burlo Emmett

-y cual es la noticia que nos dirán bella-

-bueno esme hemos estado pensando en que es buena idea que todos vivamos en la misma casa así que Edward pensó que nos podíamos ir a vivir a Alaska pero queríamos platicarlo con ustedes a ver que opinan

-esa es una maravillosa idea asi podemos estar todos juntos-dijo esme

-por mi esta bien-apoyo Rosalie

-bueno entonces hay que empezar a empacar todas nuestras cosas-Alice daba saltos de felicidad

-también buscaremos una escuela para que los niños estudien

-genial iremos a la escuela y conoceremos mucha gente y hare amigos-

-claro que si Lizzie

-y cuando nos vamos-pregunto Jasper

-bueno primero tenemos que sacar todas la cosas de la casa de la push y Jake tu tienes que hablar con Billy

-muy bien Bella hablare con mi padre lo antes posible y también con la manada

Este seria un nuevo comienzo estaba segura de ello solo esperaba que nada malo volviera a pasar no quería ser negativa pero desde hace unos días he sentido que va a pasar alga no sabia si bueno o malo pero seria algo que cambiara la vida de todos

* * *

**hola **

**se que no he actualizado ultimamente pero he este semestre comense a hacer mis practicas y nnido tiempo pero ya he acomodado un poco mi hoprario y tratare de acualizar pronto si pueden pasen eer mi otra historia**

**bien quiero agradeser por sus comentarios y espero que me sigan dejando su opinion ya que para mi es muy importante**

**muchas gracias**

**Atte:ARLETTE**


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo27

Bella

Ya estábamos todos instalados en la nueva casa me alegraba de que por fin estuviera toda la familia y hoy mis hijos junto con Sofía y Jake iniciaban el colegio la mas emocionada era Lizzie y yo quera que convivieran con alguien, les estaba preparando su desayuno cuando sentí que alguien entraba a la cocina me voltee y era Edward

-buenos días amor que haces-me tomo de la cintura y me dio un pequeño beso

-buenos días les estoy preparando el desayuno a los chicos recuerda que hoy es su primer día de escuela

-es verdad me sentiré extraño por tener que separarme de ellos lo mejor hubiera sido que nosotros también entráramos al colegio

-no Edward quedamos que lo mejor era que ellos fueran mas independientes y si estas todo el día atrás de ellos jamás lo serán

-este bien-

Después de un rato aparecieron en la cocina mis hijos y Jake para desayunar estaban muy contentos de ir al colegio después de desayunar se terminaron de alistar y salieron rumbo al colegio cuando se fueron me sentí muy extraña ya que era la primera vez que me separaba de mis hijos pero tenia que acostumbrarme ya que ellos tenían que crecer

-bella- me llamo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-que pasa-le pregunte

-bueno en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de mis sobrinos y de Edward –mis hijo cumplirían 6 años aunque aparentaban 16

-déjame adivinar Alice les quieres preparar una fiesta-me sorprendía que Alice hubiera empezado a habar sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de los niños

-claro que si y mas ahora que ya están en la escuela así podrían invitar a los chicos i así conocer gente y que hagan amigos vamos bella seria una buena idea-a mi me gustaba la idea asi ellos socializaban mas con personas yo sabia que Lizzie se sentía un poquito mal por no tener amigos

-no lo se Alice que te parece si les preguntamos mejor a ellos si quieren una fiesta aunque yo creo que tu ya sabes que van a decir-gracias a su don Alice siempre sabia todo

-claro que si será mejor que empiece a preparar las cosas se fue dando saltos y con una gran sonrisa

-amor que es lo que pasa con Alice intento leer sus pensamientos pero van demasiado rápido-pregunto Edward

-jaja lo que pasa es que esta pasando es que ella esta organizando una fiesta para el cumpleaños de los niños

-de verdad y cuando es- en ese momento recordé que nunca le había dicho a Edward el dia en el que nacieron los niños

-bueno ellos nacieron en un día especial

-Bella ese día se volvió especial por que fue el día en el que ellos llegaron a este mundo

-para mi ese día ya era especial desde hace un tiempo porque ese mismo día pero muchos años atrás también nació una persona muy especial y que quiero mucho-

-así y quien es-tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme de el aun no se daba cuenta que hablaba de el

-quien mas va ser tu mi amor nuestros hijos nacieron el mismo día que tu-de pronto en su rostro de dibujo una gran sonrisa

-estas hablando enserio

-claro que si

-bella no sabes cuanto te amo tu nuestros hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no sabes cuanto lamento no haber estado ahí cuando ellos nacieron hubiera sido el mejor regalo de toda mi existencia

-no te preocupes eso ya esta olvidado deja de atormentarte tanto si además este año festejaran sus cumpleaños los cuatro juntos

-claro que si este y todos los demás años de nuestra eternidad te amo

-yo también te amo Edward-de pronto sentí su labios obre los míos y no tarde en responderle el beso no se cuanto tiempo no estuvimos besando cuando de pronto escuchamos

-Familia ya llegamos-esa erala vos de los niños así que nos separamos

-vamos a ver como le fue en su primer día de clases-dijo Edward y fuimos con nuestros hijos

-hola chicos como les fue- les pregunte con ellos venían sofí y Jake

-bien mami conocimos a muchos compañeros-me dijo Lizzie

-me alegra mucho que te guste la escuela ahora necesito decirles algo

-que pasa algo malo-pregunto Ej

-no no es nada malo lo que sucede es que su tía Alice les querer organizar una fiesta a ustedes y a su padre per su cumpleaños de pronto Alice apareció

-así es les organizare la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños y podrán invitar a sus compañeros de la escuela así que dicen

-si eso seria genial-respondieron Nessie y Lizzie

-bueno si mis hermanas así lo quieren por mi no hay problema –dijo ej

-bueno entonces hay que preparar todo vamos no hay tiempo que perder-y arrastro a mis tren niños con ella dejándonos a mi a Edward a jajá y sofí en la sala

-pobres no saben en la tortura que se metieron- dijo Edward sonriendo

* * *

**hola**

**lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero no habia tenido la oportunidad tratare de ajustuar mis horarios para poder escribir y actualizar lo antes posible**

**espero sus comentarios ya que son todos los lectores los que me motivan a continuar esta historia **

**Atte:ARLETTE**


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 28

Bella

El tiempo pasaba rápido y hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis hijos y habían invitado a varios compañeros del colegio, Alce había estado preparando todo muy bien

-muy bien todo esta listo lo único que falta es que los festejados estén arreglados EJ Edward le deje su ropa en su habitación para que se vistan-dijo Alice

-pero Alice la fiesta es de los niños-se quejo Edward

-si hermanito pero te recuerdo que también es tu cumpleaños y hace tiempo que no lo festejábamos así que no te quejes y apresúrate yo tengo que ayudar a Nessie y Lizzie prepararse

-esta bien-

-andando Bella que también tengo un vestido precioso para ti y otro para Sofí

Subimos al cuarto de mis hijas Rosalie las peino y Alice las maquillo últimamente me había sentido un poco inquieta pero como hoy era un día especial trataría de no preocuparme tanto y disfrutar con mi familia este día, finalmente mis niñas habían quedado preciosas oímos que alguien tocaba la puerta

-adelante- y entro Edward

-wow mis princesas quedaron hermosas feliz cumpleaños

-gracias papa-

-y ej donde esta-pregunto Lizzie

-esta abajo con Emmett

-esta bien salgamos al jardín que los invitados están por llegar y tenemos que tener todo listo así que vamos-dijo Alice

Los invitados empezaron a llegar y la fiesta paso de lo mas tranquila mis hijos se veían muy felices era la primera vez que tenían una fiesta con muchos invitados antes solo les l compraba un pequeño pastel y eso era todo

-en que piensas-la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos

-en lo feliz que son nuestros hijos-

-Bella muchas gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo no se como podre agradecértelo-

-bueno la fiesta esta por terminar asi que por que no vamos a dentro

-me parece bien-lo tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la casa

LIZZIE

Estaba tan feliz hoy era mi cumple y me la pase muy bien vinieron mis compañeros de colegio recibí muchos regalos lastima que la fiesta se haya terminado y ahora estaba sola porque Nessie se fue con Jake y Ej estaba con Sofi la verdad me alegro que mis hermanos tengan alguien que los haga felices espero que algún día yo pueda tener a alguien que este con migo para siempre, como no sabia que hacer comencé a caminar hacia el bosque cuando había caminado un rato escuche que alguien se acercaba

-quien esta ahí-pregunte y salió alguien me di cuenta que era un vampiro pero vi que sus ojos eran dorados y no rojos

-ola pequeña Lizzie

-como sabes mi nombre-se acerco un poco a mi

-bueno por que conozco a tu familia los Cullen desde hace mucho tiempo y hoy vine a visitarlos

-bueno si hubieras llegado antes podrías haber estado en la fiesta

-cual fiesta

-hoy es el cumpleaños de mis hermanos y de mi padre pero no me has dicho como te llamas

-a si perdón déjame darte un abrazo de cumpleaños-se acerco t me abrazo-por cierto mi nombre es Tanya-cuando dijo su nombre me asuste mucho ella era la que intento separar a mis padres y por su culpa mi padre estuvo lejos de nosotros por mucho tiempo intente deshacerme de su abrazo pero sentí un pequeño piquete y de pronto todo se vivió negro

Bella

La noche había caído estaba en la sala esperando a mis hijos ninguno había llegado y tenia un extraño presentimiento de pronto la puerta se abrió y corrí para ver si eran mis hijos pero sol aparecieron EJ y Nessie

-Donde esta su hermana-les pregunte

-no lo se mama ella estaba en el jardín cuando nos fuimos -dijo Nees

-como pero ella no esta aquí yo pensé que estaba con ustedes-me estaba comenzando a preocupar

-que es lo que pasa aquí-llego Edward corriendo

-Lizzie no aparece y ya es tarde-le dije

-no te preocupes tal vez esta por aquí cerca ahorita salimos a buscarla-el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar-abrió su celular y se quedo con el ceño fruncido

-que pasa Edward-le pregunte

-no lo se es un mensaje dice "comienza tu sufrimiento"

-Bella Edward –Alice apareció corriendo justo con Jasper

-que pasa Alice

-Tanya se llevo a Lizzie -este era el pero día de mi vida

* * *

hola !

espero que esten bien aqui les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias

cuidense mucho

atte:ARLETTE


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 29

Bella

No podía creer lo que pasa mi pequeña Lizzie estaba en peligro Tanya era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse ella sabia que tanto para mi coma para Edward nuestro punto débil eran nuestros hijos

-tenemos que encontrarla rápido a Lizzie- dijo Edward u poco alterado

-Bella que pasa-pregunto Jasper ya que comenzaba a sentir todos los sentimientos que teníamos unos segundos después toda la familia se encontraba con nosotros

-Tanya se llevo a Lizzie y tenemos que encontrarla antes de que le haga algo por favor Alice trata de ver su futuro para ver a donde van-Alice trato de concentrarse y ver el futuro solo esperaba que no estuvieran muy lejos y que mi pequeñita estuviera bien ya que no podría soportar que nada le pasara

-no logro descifrar nada todo es muy confuso y borroso Tanya aun no decide que es lo que va ha hacer y hasta que no lo haga no sabré que es lo que esta tramando pero seguiré tratando de ver –

-lo mejor será separarnos y comenzar a buscar en el bosque tal vez no estén lejos de aquí-dijo Carlisle

-nosotros también iremos con ustedes-dijeron EJ y Nessie rápidamente

-no ustedes no se mueven de aquí –les dijo

-pero es nuestra hermana y queremos ayudar - dijo ej

-lo se hijo se que ustedes también están preocupados por su hermana pero no quiero preocuparme aun mas sabiendo que ustedes también pueden estar en peligro asi que por favor ustedes se quedan aquí con Sofí y Jake para cualquier cosa entendido

-si mama – dijeron los dos ya salimos rápidamente de la casa en dirección al bosque corrí tan rápido como me era posible lo único que quería era tener a mi niña con migo en mis brazos y saber que esta bien y que nada le pasaría no se cuanto tiempo pasamos buscando de pronto sentí que mi celular sonaba y me pare a contestar

-hola

-_hola mama-era ej. quizá Lizzie había aparecido ya _

_-_Ej que pasa tu hermana esta en la casa ya apareció

_No ma aun no pero Sofía tienen una pista de donde puede estar_

_-_y donde es

_-en la cabaña en donde la encontramos a ella-como no se me había ocurrido antes tal vez ahí estuviera mi hija _

_-_tienes razón iremos para allá-y colgué

-bella que paso-me pregunto Edward

-Sofía cree que tal vez Tanya este en la cabaña en donde la tenia a ella tenemos que ir para allá

-esta bien vamos-y comenzamos a correr

solo esperaba llegar a tiempo cuando estábamos enfrente de la cabaña trate de ver si alguien estaba ahí ya que percibía algunos aromas entramos a la cabaña pero no había nadie

-Edward ella estuvieron aquí puedo sentir el aroma de Lizzie-le dije esperanzada de pronto la puertas se abrieron y entraron el resto de los cullen

-EJ nos aviso en donde estaban-no dijo rose

-el aroma de Tanya y Lizzie esta impregnado en la cabaña debieron de estar aquí ase poco –le informo Edward de pronto una corriente de aire hizo que el olor de Lizzie se sintiera mas tal vez mi hija aun estuviera aquí así que comenzamos a revisar toda la cabaña pero al entrar a un cuarto sentí que me moría

-EDWARD _grite y rápidamente todos llegaron a la habitación donde había mucha sangre de mi pequeñita pero no había rastro de ella

-que fue lo que paso –pregunto Emmett

-no lo se pero al parecer Lizzie esta herida y por la cantidad de sangre debe de ser una herida un poco grave por lo tanto no deben de estar muy lejos y podremos seguir el olor de la sangre de Lizzie-dijo Carlisle aunque lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos es que Lizzie estaba herida teníamos que apresurarnos a encontrarla asi que volvimos al bosque intentando seguir en rastro de Lizzie hasta que llegamos a un acantilado

EDWARD

Estaba viviendo el peor infierno de mi vida no podía creer que Tanya fuera capaz de lastimar a mi princesa tenia que encontrarla antes de que algo malo le pasara nos detuvimos al llegar a un acantilado y pude escuchar los pensamientos de Tanya pero no eran muy claros trate de buscar a Lizzie pero no se encontraba por ningún lado

-han llegado demasiado tarde-comenzó a burlarse Tanya

-que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija en donde la tienes –le comenzó a gritar Bella

-te lo advertí Eddie te dije que sufrirías jamás me debiste dejar por esa tu y yo pudimos ser muy felices así que ahora solo sufrirás

-de que rayos estas hablando Tanya- de pronto con su mente comenzó a mostrarme imágenes de Lizzie con golpes otras en las que lloraba y las peores en donde estaba sangrando mucho pero la imagen que me destrozo fue en la que mi pequeña hija caía por el acantilado

-eres una maldita Tanya-me arroje a ella para poder arrancar su cabeza pero Emmett y Jazz me detuvieron

-Edward que fue lo que paso-pregunto Esme

-mi querida esme lo que pasa aquí s que tu nieta esta muerta

-NO ESO ES MENTRIRA-gritaba bella me destrozaba verla tan mal

-no querida se los advertí ustedes no merecían ser felices tu me quitase a Edward así que tu estúpida hija se esta retorciendo en el infierno-en ese momento Bella se abalanzo sobre Tanya y le arranco la cabeza

-Edward nosotros bajaremos por el acantilado para encontrar al menos el cuerpo de Lizzie antes de que el mar lo arrastre ser mejor que ustedes vallan a casa EJ y Nessie los necesitan – me dijo Rose lo cual agradecí lo único que quería era estar con bella y poder consolarla en estos momentos solo quería ser capaz de poder llorar mi pobre Bella estaba en shock así que la levante y corrí con ella en brazos hasta la casa cuando llegamos mis hijos estaban en la puerta esperando

-papa que paso y mi hermana –pregunto Nessie

-que le paso a bella Edward-dijo Jake acercándose

-vallamos adentro quieren fuimos hasta la sala recosté a bella en un sillón y les hice la seña a mis hijos que se acercaran

-hijos esto es muy difícil para todos nosotros pero tenemos que ser fuertes

-papa que fue lo que paso dinos ya

-Tanya mato a Lizzie

-que no eso no es verdad mi hermanita no-lloraba Nessie en los brazos de Jake

-pero como Edward-pregunto Sofía

-le hizo unas heridas y después la aventó por un acantilado los demás están tratando de encontrar su cuerpo pero su madre quedo en shock así que tenemos que ser muy fuerte para superar esto-estuvimos abrazados por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que llegaron los demás

-que paso encontraron el cuerpo de mi hija

-lo lamento hijo pero no el mar debió de arrastrarlo asi que será imposible enconarlo lo lamento tanto-dijo esme

Nessie

Estaba en mi habitación no podía creer lo que pasaba Lizzie no podía estar muerta ella no merecía morir en manos de Tanya mi padre dijo que teníamos que ser fuertes mi madre estaba destrozada yo sabia que ella adoraba a Lizzie por ser la mas pequeña de los tres

-Nessie estas bien-se acerco Jake y me abrazo

-no no estoy bien mi hermana no puede estar muerta-le decía mientras lloraba en su pecho

-Nessie mi tía rose me dijo que te trajera un te dijo que te calmara un poco-me dijo mi hermano que traía una taza con te

-Ej. yo se que ella no esta muerta yo aun la siento esta viva yo lo se

-Nessie como dijo papa esto no es fácil tenemos que ser fuertes y superar esto y lo primero que debemos hacer es aceptar la muerte de Lizzie

-pero yo se que no esta muerta-yo sabia que mi hermano sentía lo mismo

-Rennesme será mejor que no le digas a mama sobre esto si que mas quisiera que poder asegurar que mi hermanita esta viva pero no podemos darle falsas esperanzas a mama ella esta muy mal si será mejor que te tomes el te y descansa un poco ire a ver a mama- y salió de la habitación

-Nessie tu hermano tiene razón no podemos darle esperanzas a Bella-

-esta bien tal vez tengan razón-pero yo estaba segura de que Lizzie estaba bien solo esperaba que no me equivocara

* * *

_**Hooola **_

_**como estan lamento no haber actualizado antes pero me fui de vacacciones pero ya estoy aqui con este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios **_

_**ATTE:ARLETTE**_


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 30

Edward Jacob

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que paso lo de Lizzie todos fuimos a buscarla cerca de el lugar donde estaba el acantilado esperando encontrar al menos su cuerpo y que el abuelo Carlisle decía que había muy pocas posibilidades de encontrarla con vida y mi tía Alicer ya no podía ver su futuro todos estábamos muy tristes yo me sentía tan mal me sentía culpable de no poder proteger a mi hermanita Lizzie siempre fue muy consentida por ser la mas pequeña y por que era tan buena y bondadosa se parecía tanto a mi madre, la pobre esta tan mal ella aun se niega a aceptar la muerte de Lizzie todos los días va al acantilado esperando encontrar a Lizzie mi padre ha tratado de que ya no lo haga pues solo sufre mas

-EJ papa quiere decirnos algo y quiere que estemos en la sala-me aviso Nessie

-si vamos –bajamos a la sala y ya todos estaban ahí

-bueno ya que todos están aquí quiero comunicarle que estuve hablando con Carlisle y pensamos que ya es tiempo que nos mudemos –

-que no estas hablando en serio Edward verdad dime que no es cierto-mi madre se estaba poniendo un poco alterada

-Bella es lo mejor tenemos que dejar las cosas atrás es lo mejor-mi padre trato de acercare a ella pero rápidamente lo esquivo

-no tu no me puedes pedir eso yo jamás me moveré de aquí-sentía como el tío Jazz trataba de controlar los ánimos de todos

-Bella cariño entiende no puedes pasar toda la eternidad esperando que Lizzie regrese eso no pasara-papa trato de tomarla de los brazos pero ella rapidamente lo esquivo la mirada de mi madre era fria

-no ella esta bien y regresara con migo yo lo se y tu no lo puedes saber por lo que apenas apareciste en sus vidas tu no estuviste con ellos desde que nacieron y yo si puedo sentir q mi niña esta bien y volverá con migo-a estas alturas el poder del tio Jazz ya no estaba funcionando muy bien y mis padres cada vez se alteraban mas

-Bella no digas eso yo también sufro mucho por todo lo que paso al igual q todos sufrimos pero tratamos de continuar o acaso crees que eres la única que esta sufriendo-toda la familia solo estaba viendo como entre ellos se gritaban pero nadie se atrevía a meterse en la pelea ya que anteriormente tambien mis padres tenian este tipo de discuciones y yo me sentia muy mal de verlos pelear y sabia que tambien Nessie le afectaba mucho

-tu no entiendes nada Edward-

-no claro que entiendo Bella pero tu crees que no me afecta todo lo que pasa crees que no sufro al ver como te deprimes tu sola sin permitir que nadie te ayude no dejas que nadie se te acerque ni siquiera has ido a cazar Bella por favor trata de continuar con tu vida

-para ti es muy fácil decirlo-

-crees q es fácil ver como te destruyes tu solo Bella por favor aun tenemos dos hijos Nessie y Ej también nos necesitan por favor entiende mi amor-la voz de papa cada vez se fue suavizando mas de pronto mama se acerco a mi y a Nessie

-su padre tiene razón perdón por haberlos echo a un lado hijos-estaba seguro que si mi madre pudiera llorar en este momento lo estaría haciendo

-no te preocupes mami sabemos que es muy duro para ti pero nosotros te ayudaremos entre todos saldremos adelanta-dijo Nessie

-perdón Edward no quise gritarte de ese modo-mi padre abrazo a mi mama

-no te preocupes se que te duele mucho como a todos nosotros

-muy bien y entonces a donde nos mudaremos-pegunto mama

-bueno pensábamos que seria bueno ir a Londres hace mucho que no vivimos ahí y pensé que seria bueno para los niños conocer otros lugares que les parece-toda la familia acepto y todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones comenzamos a empacar algunas cosas yo estaba metiendo unos libros cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta

-adelante-mi tia Alice entro a mi habitación

-EJ solo vengo a decirte que no es necesario que empaques mucha ropa ya que yo me encargare de que todos vallamos de compras en cuanto estemos en Londres

-jajaja si tia haber si puedes convencer a mi mama

-querido sobrino se ve que no conoces a tu tia-y Alice de la habitación asi que solo meti unos cuantos discos y fotografías en mi maleta y fui con Sofía quien también ya tenia listas sus cosas asi que fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque

-crees que Bella pueda superar todo esto-me pregunto sofí

-la verdad no se mi madre siempre a sido muy fuerte nos saco a delante a mi y a mis hermanas pero esto es muy difícil pero mi padre tiene razón tenemos que seguir adelante eso le hubiera gustado a Lizzie a ella no le gustaba vernos tristes siempre trataba de alegrarnos la viada a todos sabes de los tres ella era la mas especial-no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Sofí me quito unas lagrimas con sus dedos

-en eso tienes razón en el poco tiempo que la conocí me di cuenta de ello y se que donde quiera que este ella estará muy feliz de que ustedes traten de seguir adelante

-si creo que tienes razón será mejor que regresemos ya todos debieron de haber terminado de prepara sus cosas-

Cuando regresamos a la casa ya todos tenían sus cosas listas mi abuelo se había encargado de encontrar una casa grande cerca de un bosque para que todos pudieran cazar y para que viviéramos todos juntos mi tia Alice se había encargado de conseguirnos boletos a todos era la primera vez que salía del país y la verdad me emocionaba mucho poder conocer ortos lugares

NESSIE

Llagamos al aeropuerto t abordamos nuestro vuelo estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida la gran parte del vuelo cuando estábamos a punto de aterrizar sentí que mi mama me despertaba y también hizo lo ismo con EJ y con Jake que también se habían quedado dormidos cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa la vi ya era muy hermosa y muy grande mi abuela nos dijo que escogiéramos nuestra habitación yo escogí una y Jake escogió la de alado me agrado el haberme mudado ya que quería que mama se recuperara de la muerte de Lizzie el primer año fue muy duro para todos al principió yo tenia sueños con Lizzie en donde la veía pero estaba con otras personas a las cuales no puede reconocer Jake y EJ me decían que era normal que soñara con ella y que sintiera que mi hermana aun estaba viva pero poco a poco los sueños fueron desapareciendo y fui haciéndome a la idea de que Lizzie ya no estaba con nosotros pero mi mama jamás lo hizo y no es que no quisiera que ella se olvidara de Lizzie pero durante todos estos años sentí como si no tuviera mama ya que ella casi nunca estaba en casa siempre estaba afuera en aquel acantilado esperando por Lizzie y yo la extrañaba tanto ya que desde que nacimos mi madre jamás nos dejaba solos durante mucho tiempo y las pocas veces que la veía su aspecto me daba miedo parecía como un zombie en ocasiones yo salía al bosque a llorar ya que no quería que mi papa se preocupara por mi el también sufrió mucho por todo esto por que a pesar del poco tiempo que Lizzie estuvo con el la quiso mucho y el también sufría en silencio pero espero que aquí la no sea lo mismo aquí comenzaremos una nueva vida todos EJ, Jake Sofi y yo iríamos a la escuela tia Alice quería abrir una tienda de ropa y mi tia Rose seria su modelo mis tío Jasper enseñaría clases de historia en la escuela a la que asistiríamos y mi tío Emmett enseñarían educación Física mi abue esme trabajaría de decoradora mi abuelo Carlisle seria doctor en un hospital y mi madre trabajaría en una librería y mi papa daría clases de piano con esta nueva vida tendríamos que ser muy felices aunque no sabemos que cosas inesperadas nos pueden pasar hoy era mi primer dia de clases

-Nessie apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-me grito mi hermano

-en un minuto bajo-termine e arreglarme y salimos rumbo a nuestra nueva escuela se podría decir que esta era la primera vez que asistíamos a la escuela ya que la ultima vez después de conocer a nuestro padre ya no regresamos a clases nuevamente asi que estaba muy emocionada de conocer nuevas personas llagamos y estacionamos el auto varios alumnos se nos quedaron viendo fuimos a recoger nuestro horario y a mi me tocaba matemáticas asi que me despedí de todos y le dije que nos veríamos en el almuerzo y me fui a mi clase entre al salón y ya estaban todos los asientos desocupados solo quedaba un asiento alado de un chico era guapo pero no mas que mi Jake era pálido tenia unas pequeñas ojeras y tenia ojos dorados me pareció extraño ya que la personas que yo conocía que tenían los ojos asi eran vampiros que se alimentaban de animales finalmente mi cerebro hizo Clik y me di cuenta de que el era un vampiro disimuladamente olfatee un poco y me di cuenta de que si era un vampiro me acerque al asiento desocupado y me senté el se me quedo mirando y parecía sorprendido de verme

-hola m mucho gusto soy Nessie Cullen-le dije

-hola Nessie soy Matt Bennett -y me dedico una sonrisa

Se me paso rápidamente esa clase y las demás también solo faltaba una clase y me tocaba con mi tio Jazz se presento con la clase y comenzó a dar nuevo tema me di cuenta que el también noto que Matt era un vampiro finalmente termino la clase y me reuní con los chicos

-no me lo van a creer-dijimos al mismo tiempo EJ y yo

-que es lo que pasa-dijo Sofi

-bueno Nessie tu primero

-no EJ tu primero

-que te parece si los dos al mis tiempo si 1 2 3

-en mi clase hay un vampiro –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-que como que un vampiro-pregunto Jake

-si es mi compañero y se llama matt Bennett y y lo mas raro es que se me quedo mirando muy sorprendido como si me conociera aunque yo no lo recuerdo

-de verdad que raro en mi clase en una compañera la que es vampiro se llama Vera Bennett en ese caso deben de ser familia y ella también se me quedo mirando extraño pero mejor hablamos después vienen entrando-mire hacia la puerta de la cafetería y ellos se sentaron en una mesa apartada

cuando llegamos a casa les contamos a todos lo que había sucedido el tio Jazz dijo que sintió mucha curiosidad por las emociones que transmitía Matt ya que noto que no me quitaba la vista de encima al igual que vera pero bueno trataría de acercarme mas a el para tratar de averiguar por que parecia que me conocia a mi y a mi hermano pero eso seria mañana

* * *

_**hola**_

_**como estan lamento mucho la tardanse pero estas ultimas semanas he tenido que estudiar mucho para mi examen de la universidad y no habia tenido tiempo pero trate de hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo que los demas **_

_**cada vez me emociona mas escribir esta histori y cada vez se va a poner mejor si alguien tiene alduna duda o sugerencia mandenme sus comentarios tambien para saber si les gusta el rumbo de la historia**_

_**ATTE:ARLETTE**_


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 31

Edward

Hoy era mi primer dia como maestro de música en una academia privada en las primeras dos clases tuve tres alumno en cada una. Ya era tarde solo me quedaba una clase mas por dar y me podría ir a casa ya que quería saber que había pasado con los vampiros que van en la escuela de mis hijos al principio no me agradaba la idea pero cuando Nessie dijo que se alimentaban de animales me ralaje un poco ya que aunque mis hijos fueran vampiros también eran mitad humanos y tienen sangre en sus venas y la verdad no quisiera arriesgarme a que estén cerca de vampiros que no sean vegetarianos ya que no quería perder a otro de mis hijos

-profesor Cullen su ultima alumna ya esta aquí- me dijo Anna la secretaria de la academia era una mujer de unos 50 años muy agradable

-claro dígale que pase-estaba concentrado revisando los papeles de mis alumnos anteriores cuando de pronto escuche su voz

-buenas tardes profesor-no podia creer que estuviera escuchando esa voz me gire y juro que si fuera humano ya me habría desmayado frente a mi estaba mi pequeña Lizzie iba a acercarme a abrazarla pero sus pensamientos me detuvieron

_No pude ser mi profesor es un vampiro que hago tal vez me haga daño jamás debí desobedecer a mama será mejor que me valla_

_-_no espera no te haré daño tranquila

-como sabes lo que pensaba-vi como se tensaba necesitaba averiguar que le había pasado a mi hija

-yo puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas-vi como se tranquilizaba un poco- que te parece si comenzamos con la clase si

-esta bien- se acerco al piano que había en el salón-por cierto me llamo Elizabeth Bennett-entonces los vampiros que conocieron los chicos había encontrado a Lizzie

-mi nombre es Edward Cullen me podrías decir a que te referías cuando pensaste en que no debiste desobedecer tu madre y como sabias que era un vampiro-

-bueno la verdad mi mama es vampiro igual que mis hermanos solo yo soy mitad humana mitad vampiro y le dije a mi madre que iba a cazar me costo mucho que me dejara salir sola ya que casi nunca me deja dice que me pueden hacer daño los demás vampiros y si se entera de que lo conocí ella se enojara mucho aunque usted me da mucha confianza no se por que-no podía creer lo que me decía necesitaba saber por que mi hija no me recordaba y necesitaba sacarla del lugar donde vivía

-sabes me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre-

-amm claro Edward

-que te parece si comenzamos sabes tocar alguna melodía

-si solo una-cuando comenzó a tocar la canción la reconocí inmediatamente era la canción que le compuse a Bella

-Donde escuchaste esa canción Lizzie-_Lizzie eso me gusta mi mama nunca me ha dicho asi-_penso

-amm no se la verdad no recuerdo muchas cosas ni madre dice que unos vampiros me quisieron hacer daño y por eso no recuerdo muchas cosas aunque en mis sueños me parece ver a unas personas que no puedo reconocer bien-entones por eso no recordaba nada tenia que hacer que recordara las cosas

-y dime Lizzie tu madre y tus hermanos como se llama te tratan bien-necesitaba averiguar si trataban bien a mi hija

-bueno mi madre se llama Ana Bennett y mis hermanos son Vera y Matt y si me tratan bien lo único malo es que me cuidan demasiado y eso me estresa mucho la verdad y tu Edward tienes familia o vives solo-entonces los compañeros de Nessie y EJ Vivian con mi pequeña

-si vio con mi familia también pero que te parece si seguimos con la clase- no quise hablar mucho sobre mi familia ya que Lizzie no recordaba nada y no sabia si debía contarle sobre mi necesitaba hablar con Carlisle y también con la familia con la que vivía Lizzie y tratar de que ella empezara a recordar

La clase con Lizzie se me paso muy rápido y la verdad no quería que ella se alejara de mi otra vez acompañe a mi hija cerca de la casa en la que vivía pero no pude dejarla hasta la entrada ya que ella no quiera que su familia percibiera mi olor y la regañaran por haber mentido cuando iba de regreso a casa le mande un mensaje a Balla le dije que necesitaba que todos estuvieran en casa que les tenia buenas noticias yo sabia que todos se iban a poner muy felices ya que todos la extrañaban Nessie y EJ necesitaban a su hermanita ya que ellos siempre han estado juntos desde que nacieron son inseparables y ellos eran muy protectores con Lizzie Esme y Carlisle extrañaban mucho a su nieta mis hermanos también la extrañaban mucho por lo que he podido leer en su mente y Jake también al igual que yo necesitaba a mi pequeñita pero yo sabia que la que mas sufrió por su desaparición fue mi Bella estoy seguro que cuando le de la noticia de que ella esta viva ella seria la mas feliz en ese momento me sentí un poco mal ya que ella era la única que nunca perdió las esperanzas de encontrar a Lizzie con vida en cambio yo ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que jamás volvería a escuchar la voz de mi princesa

También tenia que ver a Ana y platicar con ella necesitaba saber como es que encontró a Lizzie ya que por todo lo que paso ella debía de haber estado muy malo herida cuando la encontraron y también debía saber que es lo que ella recordaba ya que por lo que pude ver en la clase que tuve con ella recordaba la nana de Bella tal vez solo era cuestión de que se esforzara un poco y de esa manera hacer que ella recuerde pero para eso seria mejor que mi padre la examinara mejor

Cuando llegue a casa ya todos estaban esperándome

-hijo bella nos dijo que os tenias una noticia querías vernos a todos-dijo esme

-bueno les tengo una buena noticia aunque yo creo que Alice ya lo sabe-voltee a ver a mi hermana que me veía con un puchero

-pues te equivocas Edward esta tarde te desapareciste de mes visiones al principio creí que era por Jake y me fui al bosque pero aun asi no aparecías hasta hace un rato que vi que venias en tu auto-eso me extraño como era posible que Alice no pudiera ver el futuro de Lizzie eso no me agrado ya que esa era la única manera de saber como se encontraba ella

-pero bueno papa que es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir-me pregunto Nessie

-en primer lugar todos deben de toma las cosas con calma y ver como resolveremos esto esta bien

-si Edward pera dinos de una vez de que se trata esto-dijo bella un poco desesperada

-hoy encontré a Lizzie ella esta bien y esta viva-

* * *

**hola lamento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado muy ocupada estudiando y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir**

**esperto que les agrade este capitulo y les agradesco por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero que dejen sus comentarios y de esta manera me hagan saber si les gusta la historia**

**ATTE:ARLETTE**


End file.
